All That You Haven't Got
by KillRomantic
Summary: Hermione Granger believes she’s read every book that’s in Hogwarts. Every book, that is, except the one Blaise Zabini has. Now she’s determined to pry the book out of his Slytherin hands – but what are the consequences doing so?
1. Slytherin Outcast, Gryffindor Bookworm

**Disclaimer**: _Nope, don't own anything._

**Spoilers:** None. This is completely AU.

**A/N**:** Updated July 11, 2008. I rewrote every chapter, _again_. And, yes, I**'**ve become a Harry Potter fanatic once again. Thank you ABC family channel for having Harry Potter movie reruns**** :)**

**All That You Haven't Got**  
Chapter One:  
_Slytherin Outcast, Gryffindor Bookworm_

"Hermione, you're simply _mad_!" exclaimed the endowed redheaded Weasley as he, with an incredulous and horrific expression on his face, watched his bushy-haired friend rapid reading through a terribly thick book that would've taken ages for anyone else to finish. "There's more to life than reading boring books, woman!" He then rested a hand on her thin shoulder, attempting to pry the book out of her hands with his other.

"Ronald," Hermione advised sternly, refusing to steering her eyes off of the book as she spoke sharply, "I suggest that you let go of my shoulder, _right now_."

In return she felt the significant amount of pressure resting on her shoulder immediately vanish and the acknowledged boy stepped back. "It's no use, Harry," he moaned dramatically, turning to his companion standing aside of him. "Hermione's gone nutters and won't stop reading!"

"Ron, Hermione tends to do that," dismissed Harry. "_A lot_ at that."

"Well, I've obviously figured that one out years ago. What I mean, is nonstop reading, like, for 24 hours straight!"

"Ron, don't over exaggerate," sighed the brunette as her eyes rested on her last sentence before straying her attention onto her disruptive friend. "Ronald, honestly, it's only been simply nineteen hours – nothing over the top."

"See what I tell you!" he insisted loudly, raising his voice into a higher pitch as his arms flailed about to enhance his words. "Hermione, here, as gone _absolutely_ –"

"Excuse me! This is a library!" rang a voice. Madam Pince glared at the standing students with stern, hawk-like eyes before storming her way from her desk and toward them. "Out the two of you! OUT!" She demanded before she quickly ushered Harry and Ron to the nearest exit, shoving them hastily out of the door.

Residing in the shadow of attention, where he preferred to remain, watched a slightly intrigued Blaise Zabini. His eyes followed the obnoxious boys known as the infamous Potter and his Weasel sidekick being forcibly kicked out of the library, which wasn't too surprising, considering they barely visited its confinements unless to pester their bookworm friend.

Blaise was a Slytherin. But most deemed him as an outcast of some sort. Not that he exactly made an effort to have friends – even acquaintances if you must call them. He even didn't call himself much of a socialist to begin with, and his dark glances normally strayed students away from him. However, appearance wise, he was quite pleasing to look at with his raven colored hair which was decently long; slightly curly – a _real _Zabini's inherited hair. But probably the most aesthetically acclaimed feature of his was his rather offhand shade of strikingly and borderline-frightening cobalt color eyes.

But with his blessed looks, Blaise quickly discovered how shallow people were. Girls wanted him only for his appeal while boys took it upon themselves to spread cruel remarks behind his back whenever they assumed he wasn't listening. But he was _always_ listening and he was always watching and, most importantly, he always knew how ignorant humans were. And perhaps that was why he found himself surrounded by little next to no friends. Not that he needed them to begin with.

"_Zabini_," hissed a cruel voice and the said boy peered up from his seated position to see Malfoy and his henchman standing adjacent from him.

"Malfoy," Blaise acknowledged coolly before taking a glance at Malfoy's ugly friends. "I see you haven't shaken off the shit from your shoes yet."

"Draco, hurry up!" whined Draco's other companion, Pansy Parkinson, as she graced the four with her pug-like face caked on with makeup and straight black hair. "I have to meet my friends!" Her then eyes swept viciously to Blais before sneering. "You know what _friends_ are right, Zabini? It's those things you haven't _got_."

"Very clever, Parkinson," replied Blaise, a polite yet underlining irritated tone to his smooth voice. "S'pose you better find some too."

"I _have_ some, Zabini!" she shrieked bitterly. "Unlike you and your pathetic arse!"

"Zabini, I swear," Draco warned.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot if I call out your previous little girlfriend when you're the ones who approached _me_, Malfoy," snapped Blaise.

"You're just jealous of him," Pansy snarled as she grabbed the trimmed blond's arm with possession. "You're just jealous because he's got himself friends and a girlfriend unlike you."

"You're right," responded Blaise dryly. "I really would fancy henchman friends that are worth less shit and an obnoxious, clumsy girl like you, Parkinson."

Hermione felt a wide smile stretch at her lips upon Blaise's last remark. Normally, she resisted in showing the slightest bit of reaction towards a Slytherin, but he appeared particularly different. Less crude or something.

"Now Malfoy," Blaise resumed, "since I've gotten that off of my chest, what did you want?"

"He wanted to know if you were done with your homework so he could copy off it," answered Pansy, a small look of disgust flaring in her eyes.

"Thank you for interpreting for Malfoy, Parkinson. I rarely do speak idiot," he smirked politely.

"Homework?" Crabbe managed to choke. He reached out his grubby big hand for Blaise's homework to be placed in.

"Yes, yes, of course," he sighed, giving the large Slytherin a few pieces of homework. "Here's the homework for you to copy. Now _leave_." The four were more than happy to oblige, quickly sauntering their way out of the library.

Hermione then frowned. She nearly felt bad for him. Nearly. From her understanding, that particular Slytherin was certainly was picked on a lot – not that it seemed to affect him the slightest. He just rolled off insults and shot back a witty and tasteful one of his own, usually directed towards Malfoy himself.

"Well Zabini," Blaise muttered to himself, breaking her thoughts. "Looks like you've just given the lot your homework _again_. Now you'll have to rewrite the whole 14 inch length Charms essay over. Just _darling_."

"Malfoy take your homework again, Zabini?" Hermione turned to see one more Slytherin female approach the reserved boy. She frowned again, silently hoping this one wouldn't tease and torment the outcast Slytherin like the others had.

"Of course Millicent," answered the downcast boy. "They _always_ do." He peered dully up at the large girl and fellow Slytherin, Millicent Bulstrode.

"You should at least try to hex them," Millicent encouraged. "Granger did and you saw the lot back off instantly."

"I bloody well know that," he answered stiffly. "But they've been tormenting her for years. They haven't tormented me that long."

Hermione forced herself returned to her book, attempting to focus her attention elsewhere as she noticed there was only few pages left until she finished it.

"They did long enough," Millicent mumbled softly.

"What's up mates?" called another Slytherin voice. Before she could contain herself, the Gryffindor found herself peering up for a moment looked up and found Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass, practically waltzing over to the two.

"Nothing," Blaise replied bitterly, he turned to the two female Slytherin's that were now accompanying him. "Now, since you two found yourselves, I need to get back to rewriting my report and –"

"Draco taken your homework again, Blaise?" Daphne sighed, curling her dark red hair around her finger lazily. "You've got to do something about that you know, love."

Blaise then promptly closed his book and, before the two Slytherin's could protest, he walked out of the library and toward the Slytherin common room. The two girls sighed and before continuing to whisper lowly to each other as they reached into their bags and quietly plopped their books onto the table.

Hermione felt herself sigh and closed her book as well.

It must be more than hard being the Slytherin outcasts…

No one was considered an outcast in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw there was Luna Lovegood and her sister Leena Lovegood. And even then, the other Ravenclaws were all acquaintances with the two sisters and treated them fairly well now. Other than that, no other house would do such a thing to outcast their own teammates and harshly reject them. But Slytherin was a whole different house with a whole different set of morals.

Hermione gathered her belongings and left the library, heading toward the welcoming Gryffindor common room. Hopefully there she would be able to finish the last remainder of the book she was reading.

**A/N**: _Yes, oddly enough, Draco and Blaise aren't friends in this story. But if Blaise is considered an outcast in my story, I suppose he can't be friends with, I think, is a very popular Slytherin. Anyways, more chapters to come!_


	2. Slytherins Don't Pity Gryffindors

**Disclaimer**: _Nothing. Still.  
_

**A/N**: _Thanks to those who reviewed.  
_

**All That You Haven't Got**  
Chapter Two:  
_Slytherins Don't Pity Gryffindors_

"_And that, my young scholars, is how you combine a bat's wing, with a bird's feather, dipped into a rat's tail potion to make one of the most common potions known to all wizards and witches…"_

Nearby students jerked upon the loud closing of a book and turned to see a grinning Hermione Granger before bitterly returning to their earlier studies. Meanwhile the brunette felt her stomach clench from excitement – aware that she had just successfully read the last book known in the library! Finally, she thought cheerfully, and it only took her six years.

She then bolted to the library, nearly knocking over a first year, as she rushed to the librarian's desk.

"Well Miss Granger," Madam Pince smiled upon the studious girl's arrival. "You finished this book within no time I see."

"It's the last book," Hermione gasped excitingly. "I've literally read every book in this library!"

"Yes, yes," replied the elderly librarian, however, paused as a thought came to mind. "Well, actually dear…"

_Actually dear?_

What did that mean? Hermione's face dropped. Had she done something wrong? Was there a page missing in the tattered book? What possibly could Pince mean?

"One of my other students, that is _as well_ attached to this library, has a book, I believe, he hasn't given back," she informed Hermione. "Well, that's too bad dear. But that means, I suppose, you haven't really read _all_ the books in this library."

Hermione blinked. Was this librarian trying to get the best of her? She shook her vicious thoughts away before clearing her dry throat.

"Whom is the student by chance?" she managed to ask politely despite that frustration boiling throughout her body.

"Why, I believer, Blaise Zabini. Charming boy, really."

_Blaise Zabini_? A Slytherin has the bloody book? The book that is the only one left that Hermione hadn't read? She began to think for a moment, perhaps she would somehow think of a way to ask the Slytherin to give her the book…

'_I mustn't beg for the book_,' she thought, biting her lip nervously. '_Slytherin's love desperate things… and they tend not to pity people either. But that still leaves the question: what do I do?_' She sighed to herself, a rather downcast expression painting itself across her face and, without another word, left the library.

"Perhaps just asking would do it," she thought out loud as she headed aimlessly down empty halls. "Maybe he'd be decent and kindly lend me the book." She stopped abruptly, finding herself outside near the great lake. She shook her head at her aimless wandering, ready to turn back when something rather peculiar had caught her eye.

"Here's the homework, Zabini," sighed the arrogant acclaimed Draco Malfoy. He carelessly let the crumbled and torn paper slip from his hand for Blaise to catch. "Thanks for the paper. But, mind you, it would've been better if you wrote us all a separate paper for each of us to copy."

Blaise glanced at Draco dully in response. "That would be nice, but most likely will never happen," he responded collectively. "It's hard enough to think on how I should write my paper keeping in mind that you four thick headed prats are copying off it. I must at least rewrite the paper six times to dumb it down."

"Your days are numbered, Zabini." hissed Pansy in return, her cheeks flaring from his insult.

Blaise rolled his eyes. Damn girl. That phrase was at least used over a hundred times. But then again, this was _Pansy_ and never was speech her best quality.

"Funny, I didn't think you could count," he retorted sharply before rising to his feet from his seated position and brushed himself off. "Now, I'll be biding you all a farewell and –" Suddenly Crabbe and Goyle blocked his way by standing shoulder to shoulder, making them appear to be a wall with faces. "Oh? What now, Malfoy?"

"You're not going anywhere, Zabini," Draco growled. Blaise peered at Draco who was only two inches shorter than Blaise, but definitely a lot muscular and apparently physically stronger.

"What are you going to do, Malfoy?" he asked calmly. "You mustn't kill someone who you copy your homework off of. All your grades would go to the gutter. What a pity it would be to see a _Malfoy_ with _poor grades_."

"Trying to get yourself out of this one, eh Zabini?" shrilled Pansy. "Too bad your fatass Bulstrode isn't here to protect you."

"Funny, Parkinson. But really, I would watch your calories as well, darling. Malfoy wouldn't want to wake up to 'fatass' in the morning, would he? Which reminds me, Pansy, dear, have your hips been thicker than usual or is it just me?" That retort gave him a blow to the head. Blaise almost tripped over by the powerful and unexpected punch, holding his throbbing nose and felt blood begin to rush out from it.

"Look's like Zabini finally is speechless," Draco smirked contently at the stumbling Slytherin, withdrawing his previously raised arm. He watched Blaise try to recover from the blow and nodded for Goyle to hit Zabini this time.

Just as Blaise finally began to recover, and his legs held him up sturdier as he regained his balance, he felt Goyle ram him into a large boulder. He slumped against it, preparing himself for another blow that surprisingly never came.

"Stop that!" cried a student. Draco then turned to see a recognizable bushy-haired Gryffindor race toward them to his suspense.

"Look's like Zabini's savior is here," he drawled loudly, calmly watching Hermione stomp toward him fuming. "Well, what are you going to do, Granger? Hit me?"

The small brunette glared at him. "No," she snaped, "But I could hex you _again_. I could hex the same pace _again_. And you'd have the same consequences _again_." She saw Draco's eyes flash a hint of panic in them and he reluctantly backed a few feet away.

"Let's go," he muttered. Goyle and Crabbe looked at each other confused, but followed Draco's retreating form up the hill. Pansy shot Hermione a nasty look before grabbing Draco's arm and whispered something vicious in his ear.

Hermione sighed to herself and turned to the fallen and slightly dazed Slytherin, helping him to his feet whether he wanted to or not. Blaise blushed softly in return and managed to choke. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, no one is supposed to be treated like that," she answered sternly. "Blasted Malfoy! I'll get him bloody back anyways. Wait until Professor Dumbledore hears what he's done to you – Malfoy will have no chance of becoming the Head Boy next year! Come on, we should check your nose." Blaise didn't bother to disagree, already watching Weasley experience Hermione's rage when the redhead refused to do something for her.

The two began to head toward the castle, their walk silent and terribly awkward. Blaise remained quiet for once and reminding himself constantly not to protest against Hermione. The amount of blood he was losing from his nose began to affect him, making him feel slightly faint and shaky while his face continued to throb in heavy, rhythmic pangs.

"Dear! What happened!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey, as she rushed toward the bleeding Slytherin once they arrived. "What started this horrid bleeding?"

"Malfoy," Hermione answered. She watched as Madam Pomfrey gently pried Blaise's hands away from his nose, studying the broken area with an intense gaze. "Is it really bad, Madam?"

"Looks broken," the nurse informed, shaking her head dissaprovingly. "And your robes! That blood will never come out! I hope you have extra clothes in the Slytherin Common room." Blaise nodded stiffly. "Well, you'll have to sleep without your clothes tonight, I can't have Miss Granger run down to the Slytherin's common room."

"Without clothes?" Blaise choked. He tried to remain calm when he heard his nose was broken, but a Zabini without clothes? In a public place? No, no, no. Zabini's weren't supposed to be in this sort of situation! "No, I… I _can't_."

"Well, you're going to have to," Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Please Mister Zabini, if you could just corporate –"

"I'm not sleeping without my clothes!" roared Blaise determinedly. "Zabini's don't do that!" He looked boldly at the nurse; though his face covered with blood and the thick, red substance still rushed profusely from his nose, made him look neither triumphant nor determined.

"Mister Zabini, I believe you are required to follow my instructions," she informed sternly. "So, please Mister Zabini, _do as I say_." Blaise lowered his head shamefully as a sign of defeat. He kicked himself mentally.

_Some Zabini you are._

"Now, sit at the nearest bed and I'll be right with you," she ordered. Blaise sighed but did as he was told and slowly walked over to a bed. Once he rested himself on the hard mattress, he took out a small book hidden within his robes and began to read.

Hermione eyed the book curiously. Her eyes grew wide as excitement bubbled within her. That was the book! The blasted book she never read!

"Is there something I can help you with, Granger?" Blaise coldly asked the Gryffindor. He wondered why she was still here, but then again, he really shouldn't care.

"The book," she said in return.

"Yes, what about my book?"

"I haven't read that book before…"

"I know, neither has many others," he replied lamely.

"Do you, do you think that you could lend your book to me?" she asked him hopefully.

Blaise thought for a moment and a ray of hope had hit Hermione only for it is instantly be covered by the Slytherin's words.

"No Granger," he answered finally. Her face dropped.

"But–but!" she began to protest, clearly speechless at his bitterness. For a second, after she had practically save his ass, she actually thought Blaise would have the some decency and lend the book to her. But no, he was just like all the rest. A _nasty_ little Slytherin.

"I don't _pity_ Gryffindors," Blaise hissed. "Especially Gryffindor's who believe they're **better **than others.

"Better be going Miss Granger," called Madam Pomfrey as she shoved the brunette out of the hospital. "Dinner's in 15 minutes."

Now what was Hermione going to do?

_

* * *

Thank you reviewers who… reviewed my story!_

**Kichou:** I'm glad you think it's a nice chapter and that you liked it.

**Charolastras:** I love Blaise/Hermione stories too! Lol.

**Blaise fan:** I'm glad you think its well written and that you liked it!

**Gremlyn:** Heh. I'm continuing! Thanks for the review

**Kerrie-chan:** I'm glad you think it's a good start!

**FarDeep:** I'm happy that you like how I started. Thanks for reviewing!

**sortinghat086:** I'm glad you also really like how I started this story!

**Black Aliss:** lol. You're right, it's national news. I just find it so funny that Blaise is such a played out character and used so much that now he's finally on the list thing! It took _forever_!

**robin777:** Yeah, I was hoping someone would agree with me that Neville isn't exactly treated as an outcast. True that some of his housemates might be annoyed by his poor grades, and clumsy nature. But he's still apart of the team.

**blaiselover:** lol. I love Blaise in general too. I'm happy you think my story is 'awesomely written'!

**rani singala:** heh. I'm glad you think my story is great!

**Sapphire Dragons:** I'm happy that you think is really worth reading – yay! I was praying that people thought this story was good!

**Beatlesluver91:** I hope it becomes a great story! Lol. Thanks for the review!

**XHeRmIoNexMaLfOyxZaBiNix:** I'm glad you love it so far. I've read some of your stories, they're great! I haven't reviewed them yet because my computer is being stupid and won't let me review them. I love your collection of stories in '**Alas, But a Collection**'

Remember: Review, review, review! Please&thankyou :)


	3. Yet Gryffindors Still Help Slytherins

**A/N**: I am so proud to announce that Blaise Zabini appears in the sixth book and actually has dialogue! The only thing is... is that he's actually African-American...(or African-British?) from my understanding. Mind you, I only fast read the part about Blaise in it... I haven't read the whole book...

But of course, my Blaise has to be totally non-canon in this story compared to the books, which there, he's described as, **A**. He appears to be evil and _is_ friends with Malfoy. And **B**. He actually might find **Ginny** attractive - though he firmly says he doesn't like her (That, of course, is in the books)

But, blah... blah... blah... In this story Blaise is Italian and _will_ fancy Hermione. So obviously, that means I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, because if I did... just think of the possibilities...

**All That You Haven't Got**  
Chapter Three:  
_Yet Gryffindors Still Help Slytherins_

What had just happened? Was she actually _rejected_? No, Granger's aren't rejected… they're just… not accepted, or not given what they wanted. Hermione was never rejected. Never. No. No. No.

As exhausting thoughts and excuses continued to swirl about in her head, Hermione wearily walked toward the Great Hall and found Ron and Harry seated at their usual spots with an empty seat opened for her. She graciously took it, sighing almost depressingly as she sat down. Ginny, who was seated aside of her, glanced at Hermione's tired eyes and frowned instantly at her friend's crestfallen face.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" she asked the brunette quietly.

"Nothing," dismissed Hermione. She looked dully at her plate with food that Harry and Ron had piled onto it, deciding that it would be in her best interest if she didn't touch the meal presented in front of her. "I'm just a bit tired, you could say…" She then pushed her plate filled with food away from her and toward Ron. Ron shrugged in return when he and Harry exchanged questionable glances and began eating whatever was on the plate.

"Musta be'n too muk readin'," he muffled through the food.

"It's not reading, Ron," Hermione snapped loudly, glaring at her friend.

"Then what is it?" he inquired once the food stuffed in his face had disappeared down his throat. Hermione sighed and opened her mouth, ready to speak.

"Where's Zabini, Granger?" called Malfoy, he smirked as she turned around and glared at him. "Must have given him a snog before dinner, eh Granger?" Hermione flashed him a dangerous look and, with one swift movement, pulled out her wand. Panic grew in his eyes as he glanced at her readied wand and instantly crossed his legs (Of course, now, you all have an idea where Hermione had recently hexed him). He then turned himself away quickly, taking a large chug from his pumpkin juice to render himself voiceless.

"What was that about you and Zabini?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing," Hermione answered tiredly. The redhead eyed her suspiciously. "What?"

"Sure. _Nothing_ happened," Ginny whispered dryly.

Hermione shot her friend a glare but reluctantly gave in. She knew she would eventually tell Ginny one way or another whether it be today or tomorrow. "All right… I scared Malfoy and his lot away from Zabini. They were teasing him. Which, to be completely honest, was useless because the stupid Slytherin couldn't even manage a thank you for saving his arse."

"Right on!" Ron encouraged. "What have the Zabini's ever done for –"

Two female Slytherin's, Hermione saw earlier in the library, stopped the redhead from finishing his sentence and the moment between the two houses appeared to have stretched.

"Got a problem with Zabini?" snarled the larger girl. It was Millicent Bulstrode from earlier.

"N-no!" Ron squeaked as he turned red.

"Good," hissed Daphne, eying him dangerously. "I hoped there wasn't a problem with Blaise and there better not be one." And with that, the two females departed the Gryffindor table.

"W-What was th-that b-blo-bloody about?" stuttered Ron, clearly still stunned from the near attack.

"It's Zabini's friends," Hermione supplied. Ron looked at her blankly. "I've seen the three of them in the library plenty of times – and since they're not confronting Zabini, I assumed those two as friends of his."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at each other slightly dumbstruck. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at their questionable expressions. "What? What did I say?"

"It's just…" began Ginny.

"We didn't know Zabini had friends." Ron finished.

"Well… he does."

* * *

"Really Madam, I'm quite fine," assured a Blaise Zabini. Yeah, he was fine all right, with his broken and throbbing nose. Just peachy, really. "I just need to visit the common room to fetch my clothes."

"Zabini," the nurse scolded. She looked at Blaise's defeated face and sighed. "Okay Mr. Zabini, go ahead. But come back! I must mend your nose."

"Thank you," Blaise smiled weakly before he quickly exited the hospital wing and headed toward the Slytherin common room. "Imbecile Malfoy." He muttered lowly to himself as he walked down the empty halls. He touched his nose, feeling a sharp pain shoot through his head in return.

"Merlin," he muttered. "Thanks a lot, Malfoy. Now I possibly have to go around Hogwarts with a cast on my nose." Personally, he wasn't concerned what he would look like, he just cared about his family's reputation. There had been a few times when he almost destroyed his family's reputation, and let's just say his father wasn't exactly pleased with his son.

"Ohh, Zabini's out and about!" He frowned at the taunting voice. It was Pansy. He knew Malfoy and his two lugs wouldn't be far behind.

"We haven't finished Zabini," hissed another familiar one. He turned his head to see Malfoy with his wand up, directing toward Blaise. Surprisingly, Crabbe nor Goyle was present at the blond's side.

"Not now Malfoy," Blaise sighed, though he guided his hand toward his hidden wand just in case Malfoy wanted to call foul play. "You know I haven't got the time for this."

"You haven't got a lot of things Zabini," Draco drawled. Blaise paused as the blond began to walk taunting circles around him. "You haven't got money Zabini, how does that make you feel? Your parents could hardly pay for your school uniform and books this year." Blaise felt his hands tighten into fists.

'_No, no, __**no**_' He told himself. He wouldn't lose his considerably shortened temper – not now…

"It was brilliant, wasn't it? It was brilliant when you first came here – you were rich," Draco continued loudly. His eyes looked accusingly at Blaise as he continued to circle around Blaise with his wand out. "That is, until you tried to assault me – then suddenly, somehow your pathetic father of yours lost his job in the ministry. I wondered how that _happened_." Blaise looked at Draco shocked. "Oh, you didn't know that Zabini? That your father was dismissed from working in the ministry because you and I gotten into a fight?"

Pansy snickered hysterically in the background, admiring Draco's arrogance. Yeah, definitely a gene any girl would want in her man. She smiled with delight as he flashed her a confident smirk, her ruby red lipstick smeared across her teeth. Blaise tried not to gag.

"You didn't know that, because of your petty insults towards me, your beloved father lost his job?" Draco smirked. He looked tauntingly at Blaise. "You see Zabini, unlike what you believe, you don't know everything. In fact, you're dead wrong – _dead wrong_."

Blaise inhaled a sharp breath and managed to regain somewhat of control over his raging temper. "That's too bad, isn't Malfoy? I really must say, you shouldn't be the one talking." He felt Draco's cold, grey eyes pierce into him.

"Aestuo!" Draco yelled. A blast of hot liquid shot out at the end of his wand, hitting Blaise. The taller of the two fell onto his back from the powerful and unexpected blow, moaning in pain. A near silent gasp came from the shadows. The gasp came from, you guessed it: _Hermione Granger_. Her eyes rested on Zabini's still body, praying the damage Draco had done wasn't fatal, relaxing slightly when Blaise sat up, glaring at Malfoy with determination flaring in his indigo eyes.

His arm shot up with his wand in hand instantly, a curse ready to roll off his tongue. "Flabra!" he yelled fiercely. Suddenly strong winds appearing from the top of his wand had picked up and headed straight for Draco. The blond wasn't able to dodge them and was thrown roughly against a nearby wall. Pansy screamed and dashed toward her boyfriend, lifting him up.

"Damn you, Zabini," Draco breathed. Hermione sunk even further into the breeding shadows. She had to find a Professor – quickly. But what if they had came too late? She felt her stomach lurch as she pictured Blaise's lifeless body sprawled out in the hallway. She had to help Blaise – _now_. She took a deep breath, quite aware she'd regret helping a Slytherin twice in the same day. But now she couldn't turn back.

"Petriculus Totalis!" she cried suddenly as she stepped out from the shadows. Fortunately, it was too late for Draco and Pansy to react and they immediately stood frozen in their positions. Blaise craned his neck to glance at Hermione running towards him and a look of incredulous appeared across his eyes. Once she reached him, her eyebrows furrowed together when she noticed his upper body was scorched from Draco's earlier liquid fire assault. "Merlin, we've better get you to the Hospital Wing right away."

She began to lift the tall boy onto his feet, straining her back as he leaned most of his weight onto her. Once she managed to get him onto his feet, he began coughing. Her stomach lurched as she saw traces of blood being coughed up.

"Come on," she ordered hastily, "try to walk as quickly as you can – we have to get you out of here… before the spell wears off." She glanced quickly at Draco and Pansy still frozen into place. "Here, rest your body weight on me." Blaise lowered his head, as he shamefully and reluctantly had to rest a majority of his weight on Hermione in order to walk properly and sturdier.

"Blimey Hermione!" gasped a voice. Blaise raised his head to see her Weasley friend watch the two in astonishment. "What the –"

"Get Madam Pomfrey," she ordered sharply. "Where's Harry and Ginny?" Ron shrugged. "Fine – just get Madam Pomfrey or any Professor – hurry!" Blaise watched the boy run ahead of them. Once the red headed boy was out of sight, he directed his attention towards Hermione. He couldn't really see her face. He was a least a head taller than her, towering over her significantly smaller body.

"Merlin," she muttered lowly to herself. "Stupid, stupid Malfoy. I can't believe he would do something like this to a Slytherin… I can't believe_ I'm_ doing this for a Slytherin." He scowled at that remark. Then again, he hadn't been terribly friendly towards her either… even after she had saved him from being beaten earlier.

"I can walk on my own, Granger," he informed bitterly, even though they both knew he couldn't.

"Shut up, Zabini," was all she muttered.

The two barged into the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey, once again, gasped on their arrival. Ron pointed to the two for Professor McGonagall to see.

"Oh heavens!" gasped Madam Pomfrey as she looked at Blaise. "One minute," she said loudly and dramatically, "_one minute_ I let you out of mind – and here you come – even worse then before. You might have second or third degree burns! Oh heavens, and I thought your nose was bad enough!" Blaise was practically pushed onto a bed by the hysterical nurse, rolling his eyes. He was never one for dramatics. Professor McGonagall then dismissed Ron, Hermione watching him depart the Hospital a little shaken up.

"Oh thank goodness you were here Miss Granger to help Mr. Zabini," exclaimed Madam Pomfrey. "He'll be out now for at least two weeks."

"Two weeks?" he groaned.

"I'm going to volunteer you to tutor Mr. Zabini for the next few weeks," the nurse informed quickly as she began to heal his more minor wounds.

Hermione's jaw immediately dropped. "You've got to be kidding –"

"Please Miss Granger," Pomfrey begged her. "I need someone that's in the same classes as Mr. Zabini. I believe you both have the same classes – Miss Granger, please help."

"But – " she tried to argue.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said sternly. "Madam Pomfrey has requested you to do something and I do believe you comply." The Professor was right. Hermione _had_ to do what the nurse ordered. She groaned inwardly but stiffly nodded her head. Blaise and Hermione looked at each other, wondering how they'd get through such studying hours.

**

* * *

A/N: All spell words have a latin base. Blah, blah, blah. Example:**

_Aestuo_ means a hot liquid fire in Latin. (Blaise was sprayed with it, which led to his second or third degree burns)

_Flabra_ means a gust of wind in Latin. (Draco was thrown against a wall… by a gust of wind!) Anyways, yeah… stay tuned for the next chapter.

Oh, and sorry for making Blaise seem a little... sissy (with Draco constantly fighting him and Blaise constantly losing. And Hermione coming to his rescue...) BUT, I needed an idea and reason for Hermione to tutor Blaise. So, yeah, stay tuned because there WILL be romance later. Eventually. Sometime. Yeah.

Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter! I would love to give you all virtual hugs or send you cookies or something...


	4. Tea, Studying, and Much More

**Disclaimer**: _Oh yeah, I've got loads of money from these characters. Yep. Oh. So you don't believe me? You what? You think I'm lying? Well… well… You might be right but I'm not implying it._

**A/N**: _So basically, you all must_'_ve thought I abandoned this site, eh? Well... you_'_re wrong. I've just had a few... obstacles to overcome the past few months. But the point is, is that I'm back, and here_'_s chapter four! Enjoy!_

**All That You Haven't Got  
**Chapter Four:  
_Tea, Studying, and Much More _

Hermione suddenly was scooted out of the Hospital Wing, left alone in the empty corridor standing in pure confusion. She felt like she had just been hit with a huge boulder. She couldn't… she wouldn't… but she _had_ to help Zabini with his homework. Which meant, she would have to… talk to him… and… study with him. She felt her mouth become suddenly dry.

"Hermione," greeted Ginny as she passed the stricken witch. Hermione took one look at the redhead and began pouring out earlier events of the day; mainly all of them revolving upon Blaise. In return Ginny tried to calm down her hysterical friend, patting her awkwardly on the back while Hermione squeezed the redhead in her shaking arms. "There, there Hermione… Let's… talk about this over a cup of tea, shall we?"

Ginny led her panicked friend toward the kitchen, tickling the pear on the guarding portrait and ushered them into the entrance once it was cleared. Upon their arrival the house elves instantly scurried toward them, surrounding their significantly larger forms. "What shall you be wanting Miss?" squeaked one.

"Some tea," Ginny answered gently, "two cups of it, please."

"I'll be getting it Miss, I'll be getting it!" it squeaked. Within minutes, it scurried back to her, with two cups filled with tea on a silver tray. "How long shall you be staying Miss?"

"Not very long," Ginny answered as she took the tray. "Thank you. We'll be here for only a few minutes then we'll get out of your hair."

The small creature looked taken back. "Oh, no, no Miss," it squeaked. "We be enjoying you in our hair."

Ginny giggled before nodding gratefully and the house elves continued about with their business.

"I don't want tea," groaned Hermione.

"You should have it," Ginny urged motherly. "It will calm you down."

"I don't want to be calmed down," Hermione responded dully. "I just want Zabini to heal in the next hour so I don't have to tutor him."

"He can't be that bad," frowned the redhead. "You can always get that book from him too."

Hermione glanced at Ginny, surprised. "Ginny…" she warned shaking her head, her bushy hair flying everywhere as she did so.

"I'm just saying," smiled the younger girl. Hermione saw that smile before; that smile filled with such overwhelming mirth practically belonged to Fred and George's faces. "Drink it Hermione."

Hermione begrudgingly took the delicate cup to her lips, sipping a small, unsatisfying amount of the burning liquid before setting it down.

"It's Tuesday tomorrow," Ginny informed. "You'll have to start tutoring Blaise then."

"Why do you call him by his first name?" Hermione asked miserably before she wrinkled her nose. "You know he's a _Slytherin_."

"Buthe hasn't done anything to me," insisted Ginny in a sharp tone. "I agree that it's ridiculously radical to call a Slytherin by his or hers first name, though." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, implying the underlining sarcasm to her words as she placed her cup onto the presented silver tray. "Thank you." She smiled as the house elves eagerly nodded their heads in return. She and Hermione finally left the kitchen, the brunette leaving with even more worries on her mind about tomorrow.

Hermione wasn't ready for tomorrow. She never would be…

* * *

The brunette sighed as she leaned against the cold stonewall, tracing her fingertips through the cracks in between the stones and held her books tightly against her chest. She wasn't ready to face Blaise. No, she didn't want to tutor a Slytherin. Maybe if she just turned around and… walked away… and –

"Miss Granger?" asked a surprised voice. She turned to see the nurse looking at her. "Come in, come in. Mr. Zabini has been waiting for you." Hermione bit her bottom lip as she entered the Hospital Wing. She never much favored hospitals, really hating to hear and see the ill ever since she was a child. "Miss Granger? Here's Mr. Zabini." Hermione snapped her head towards Blaise. He was reading a book with a cup of liquid next to his bed, either clearly ignoring the nurse or didn't seem to quite hear her.

"Um," she began.

"You can leave the books over there," Blaise pointed to a stool placed next to his bed. His eyes didn't leave his book, much like Hermione would do if she were interrupted while reading. She would rather have fancied just to place the books there and dash out of the hospital…

Oh no, she mentioned the 'H' word. She began to feel her legs slowly collapse under her weight. She reached out shakily to grab his bedpost to catch her fall. It was then when Blaise tore his eyes from the novel in his hands to glance at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I… I don't fancy hospitals," she mumbled weakly.

"You were fine yesterday," pointed Blaise, his eyebrow still raised.

"Yes, because I didn't really think about the hospital," she mumbled. "I thought of getting help for you…" _Big mistake_. She had just let slip about her concern for a Slytherin.

"You were concerned about me?" Blaise repeated amusingly. He liked it when Granger was vulnerable. Now he had something to prod and provoke her about. _Excellent_. "I thought a Gryffindor like yourself couldn't care less about a Slytherin."

"Which you're right," she answered wearily. "_But_ if I helped a Slytherin, then Professor Dumbledore would see me tending to _other_ students I'd most likely be given bigger chance of being Head Girl next year, you see?"

He knew she was lying.

"Right," he smirked.

"Right," she repeated, glaring at the smirking boy. "Well, then, shall we start studying?"

"Whatever you say, Granger," he answered lightly. She then placed a Charms book onto his lap before taking a seat next to his bed and, remarkably, the two began to study.

* * *

"You see Zabini?"

"Yes, yes, I understand already," Blaise rolled his eyes before taking another sip of his drink.

"Must I remind you, Zabini," hissed Hermione through gritted teeth, "you didn't understand it a few minutes ago… why must you sip _so_ loudly?"

Blaise looked at her surprised. "I sip _loudly_?" he inquired.

"Yes, _VERY_ loudly," she seethed.

"Well, I must ask, Granger," he drawled, "do I just honestly bother you this much? Am I that _annoying_?"

She paused for a moment. "Yes," she finally answered.

"Merlin Granger," he rolled his eyes. "You've got to loosen up. So what if I bother you? _What about me_? What if you just bother _me_?"

"That's just like a Slytherin," Hermione scoffed, wrinkling her nose in clear distaste. "Always thinking about _themselves_."

"Sure, so Gryffindors put others in front of themselves," Blaise chuckled, attempting to remain calm. "I'm sure. A Gryffindor concerns for others… that is, until they know the can be in spotlight – that's when they step over _everyone_. A Gryffindor can't resist the limelight, can they?"

"We do," she snarled. "At least we're not like conniving little twits like Slytherins."

"And at least we're not like reckless Gryffindors," he spat, his eyes growing stormy. "At least we're not like reckless Gryffindors that are too stubborn and end up dying the first. At least Slytherin's got some common sense."

"Oh indeed," Hermione deadpanned. "Slytherin's got common sense. Sure. That'll be the day. At least we're not cowards."

"At least we're dense and think we're invincible," Blaise shot viciously. Damnit. He just lost his temper. "If we were all like that, then we'd all be dead like Potter's parents."

Hermione's eyes immediately widened in disbelief. "Take that back!" she cried fiercely as she jumped promptly to her feet.

"Oh? I strung a soft spot, have I?" sneered Blaise cruelly. "I couldn't really see you with Potter anyway, Granger. But that doesn't matter. Well, hopefully you won't end up like his stupid parents. Dead and then some!"

"_Zabini_," Hermione hissed, her eyes dangerously flashing anger. "Don't. Talk. About. Harry's parent's like that – _**ever**_ again." She took out her wand, pointing it at his face. Her hand began to turn white as she held tightly onto the wood. "Harry's done _nothing_ – _**nothing**_ to you. Better leave him out of this or you could get another broken body part." He shut his mouth as his eyes rested on her wand; he knew she could as well give him several broken body parts. Damnit! Where was his wand?

"Miss Granger! What on earth are you doing?" she turned to see Madam Pomfrey.

"Nothing Madam, I was just teaching Zabini a lesson," The nurse nodded, assuming Hermione meant a lesson in the book that was placed on Blaise's lap. Once the nurse left the two alone again Hermione redirected her attention back to Blaise.

"Don't ever about Harry like that – do you hear me? Harry's done nothing to you – he's been through enough in his damned life you couldn't manage to think of. If I hear you once, _once_ talk about him or his parents like that again – I will _kill_ you."

Hermione gave him another intense glare as she gathered her books and stormed out of the Hospital Wing. Blaise couldn't believe Hermione would be so livid with him. He never had seen her eyes light with so much rage. He almost felt sorry for her, like he really did something wrong. Wait. No, there wasn't a reason to feel sorry for a Gryffindor.

He then shook himself free of such guilt-ridden thoughts and took the book on his lap and continued reading it, as if nothing happened. _Typical Slytherin_…

**

* * *

A/N**: Ooohh, looks like Blaise just caught the wrath of Hermione. Heh. Anyways, the next chapter will be a tad bit romantic on Hermione and Blaise's terms… (Which, you all know that means it _really_ isn't that romantic – but hey, it's SOMETHING.) Reviews would be lovely! Thanks!


	5. Fraternizing With the Enemy

**Disclaimer**: _If I did own Harry Potter… Hm. I don't think it be as popular. Haha :)_

**A/N**: _I'm back with more chapters. Sorry it took so long to update loves, I've been recently busy with other stories I'm writing because, as much as I love Harry Potter fandom, I've been quite obsessed with um... band fandom more. However, I do know what it's like to read a story that is hardly ever updated. So here's your update!_

**All That You Haven't Got**  
Chapter Five:  
_Fraternizing With the Enemy_

For the next two days, Hermione refused to tutor Blaise, and instead substituted herself with Daphne Greengrass, assuming he'd like the fellow Slytherin's company far more than hers.

_

* * *

"I can't help him," informed the girl. "I haven't got any classes with him."_

_Hermione gritted her teeth harshly, wondering why she asked_this _friend in particular of his to help her. Daphne was gorgeous, no doubt, with her long, dark red locks and stunning green eyes. The Slytherin was a classic beauty no doubt, however, she also lacked wit. The usual package that came with beauty, at least, according to Hermione._

"_Well, I don't care," she spat. "I'm not facing Zabini today. Just give him the books – he seems a little less then enthusiastic with me tutoring him anyways. He should enjoy studying without me and, besides, he claims he could do his homework without me as well. Just give him the homework. I refuse to look at him." And, with that she, she stalked off; leaving the dumbfounded Slytherin behind._

* * *

But that was two days ago and now it was Friday, which meant, Hermione had to face Blaise again. This time, with McGonagal's personal request.

Now she found herself hesitantly venturing toward the Hospital Wing, hoping Blaise _would_ act out again and give her a reason to hex him. She then opened the Hospital Wing's door quietly and stepped in.

"Hermione!" called a voice. She turned to see Colin Creevey waving to her. She waved lightly back in return and headed toward his bedside.

"Colin? What happened?"

"This," Colin suddenly blinked and a flash of light came from his eyes, blinding her temporary.

She shielded her face until the light vanished. "Colin!" she gasped once the light faded.

"A few Slytherin's didn't fancy the idea of me taking pictures of them," explained the young boy eagerly. "So they sorta… well… combined me with my camera. Neat, isn't it?"

"If your eyes are the flash of a camera," Hermione frowned, "where does the picture come out of?"

"Oh, well… that's sorta why I'm in here," Colin mumbled. "You see… it's nifty that my eyes create a flash but the pictures… the pictures are a little more painful…" She stepped back slightly, assuming where exactly the pictures came out of. He rubbed his bum with a slight sour expression, confirming her suspicions.

She heard a chuckle in the background, hastily reeling herself around to see Blaise standing aside to her. "You're standing," she greeted quickly and coldly.

"Obviously," answered Blaise, rolling his eyes. "My legs weren't broken, were they?"

"They could be in a minute." Hermione hissed quietly.

"What was that?"

"Let's just study," she sighed, ushering herself and Blaise toward his bed. "Have you finished your homework I gave you in the past two days."

"Yes, of course," he responded hesitantly.

"You don't seem so sure," she said.

"I did Granger – I promise you," Blaise growled. She spotted his homework and dashed toward it and grabbed it before he could. She began flipping through the pages casually, stopping here and there, reading his notes.

"_I saved her from danger once again_," Hermione read loudly. "_The two monstrous lugs had her surrounded, one with blonde hair sweeping on his shoulders and his partner with ruby red lipstick smeared against her yellow teeth. It was hideous when that horrid thing smiled. Luckily, I saved the young girl from the terrible beings…"_ Blaise felt his face flush as she began reading his latest story.

"I'd advise you stop reading that Granger," he said calmly, though his face was flushed and turning pink.

"Oh?" she said as she quickly dodged his hands from grabbing the papers that were in her hands. "Is there a really nasty part in this?" She giggled as he tried to catch her again, but his arms felt sore from the burns. "Let's see, shall we?

_I felt her arms shake as she held me. I could see why she would be petrified with those people – no! __**Creatures**__ – surrounding her. It's not often when you suddenly encounter horrible, ugly creatures like those. I was burned in attempts to save the damsel, but nevertheless okay. She clung to my body trying to –"_

"Accio papers!" Blaise said loudly. The papers in her hands flew to Blaise.

"What was that?" she asked him. "Was that your _reenactment_ of what happened a few days ago?" She was giggling uncontrollably, a taunting smile spreading across her lips. "It's a wonderful and fine, but I must recount that _I_ was the one saving _your_ arse." Taunting fits of giggles erupted from her lips as he blushed profusely in return.

"I fancy writing, okay?" mumbled Blaise hastily as he began to tuck the papers away. "That wasn't about… what happened… a few days ago anyways."

"Of course you fancy writing," she smirked.

"Honeslty, I _do _like writing," he coughed. His cobalt eyes darkened as she continued giggling. "I do!"

"Alright," sighed Hermione, rolling her eyes in disbelief. "Let's see then."

"See?" he repeated. "See exactly _what_, Granger?"

"I want to read another story of yours," she held out her hand for papers to be placed in. "Prove it, Zabini, that's all I want. I want _proof_ – I never take a Slytherin's word. It's rather worthless, really."

"Then you should start," Blaise growled. But he would never live with himself if he gave Hermione that reassurance he was clearly embarrassed and she had the upper hand. He inwardly groaned as he flipped through his papers and grudgingly handed her several papers. "There. Read it later. We should study _now_."

"Okay," she agreed as she shot him a smile, making him blush even more.

Damn her. Damn her. _Damn_ her.

"I believe," Hermione announced, breaking him from his miserable silent cursing, "that we just had a somewhat of a normal conversation – well, at least, without any insults thrown about."

"Please… _Merlin_. Let's just study," groaned Blaise.

"Fine," she smiled, placing the papers he gave her into her book for safekeeping. She then took a seat next to his bed while he sat on his bed. And finally, they began to study without any more interruptions… even though Blaise couldn't stop blushing.

* * *

"Hermione," greeted a blonde later that day. She peered up to find Lavender Brown smiling down upon her.

"Yes, what?" Hermione nearly hissed. She was never particularly fond of the girl, finding absolutely nothing in common with the fellow Gryffindor.

"I've been hearing rumors about you," Lavender said simply.

"That seems strangely likely, Lavender, considering - oh right - you usually _start_ them," Hermione quickly snapped in return. She glanced at Lavender's blonde locks, secretly admiring them, and comparing them to her bushy, ugly brown locks before steering his gaze away.

"No," insisted Lavender. "I don't always start rumors but it's not me who matters right now – it's _you_. I've heard a quite of bit rumors that you've been _fraternizing_ with the enemy."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the blonde's last rather ignorant remark, assuming it was Ron whom had told that to Lavender. "What do you mean?" she questioned, cocking a challenging eyebrow. "Because I don't really give a toss and –" She was suddenly cut off when Parvati practically jumped right in front of her out of nowhere, an incredulous look appearing on her face.

"How could you, Hermione?" Parvati breathed dramatically.

"How could I what?" Hermione practically yelled. She was tired, and becoming very _tired_ of this. Without receiving an explanation from the two gaping witches in front of her, she hastily pushed past the two girls, hearing frantic whispering as she walked through the halls. She paused when she spotted a familiar straggly blonde haired girl, calling the girl's name out loudly in order to stop her before she roamed too far ahead. "Luna!"

Luna turned to Hermione with her usual dazed-like face. "Miss Granger," she greeted, curtseying lamely.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the girl's abnormal behavior before she continued to press on. "Can you please tell me what on earth the rumor is – that's going on about me?" she asked the girl. Luna shrugged nonchalantly in return and the brunette groaned loudly in frustration until she spotted Ginny talking to Ron near the entrance of the Gryffindor Tower. "Ginny!" she called. Ginny turned to her while Ron refused to.

"Hermione…"

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" pleaded the brunette. "I haven't got the slightest idea what on earth is going on here! They say there's a rumor about me… about me fraternizing with the enemy, but I –" Ron abruptly cut her off.

"You are _fraternizing with the enemy_!" he exclaimed coldly as he spun around to face her. "Come on, Ginny – I don't want you to talk to –"

"Please Ron," sighed Ginny. "You can't really believe Hermione _has_ been, can you? She hasn't got the slightest idea to what is going on! _Of course_ it's a rumor – I told you so! Now, be gone with you – I think Hermione wants to talk to me _alone_; now." His sister pushed Ron away from them. In return he miserably slammed his hands into his slack's pockets and decided to strike up a conversation with Seamus Finnigan instead.

"What's going on?" Hermione breathed, her heart dropping as she watched the small redhead inhale a deep breath.

"There's rumor going around that you and Blaise Zabini were well…" Ginny bit her bottom lip until she finally finished quietly, "_snogging_."

"Snogging?" Hermione practically gasped. She fell back onto the stonewall behind her, sliding down onto the cold tiled floor. Ginny kneeled down to reach eye level. "No. No… that couldn't be possibly true – that couldn't be the rumor…"

"It is," Ginny whispered. They turned to see little second years pass them and point to Hermione, giggling as more obscure words were passed between their naive, clouded minds. It appeared like they had confirmed Hermione's pleads and she then proceeded hit her head against the stonewall lightly, groans accompanying each time she slammed the back of her head into the wall.

The-the rumor… it really was going around the school. Hermione had to stop it… she just had to… and more importantly:

_What did Zabini think of this?_

**

* * *

A/N**: Okay, not on my terms as romantic or anything – but they're getting there, okay? At least they had a conversation without trying to rip the others heads off. Next chapter is coming up – stay tuned because that chapter is a little romantic-ish. Sorry if this relationship is going a little slow - but we mustn't forget... Blaise and Hermione's relationship is starting from nothing really. I promise, though, future chapters will be romantic.


	6. Over a Cup of Coffee

**Disclaimer**: _YE--no._

**All That You Haven't Got**  
Chapter Six:  
_Over a Cup of Coffee_

"H-Hermione?" asked Ginny carefully, glancing carefully at her friend that suddenly gone unhealthily pale. "Are… are you all right? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing? I can take you there."

"I j-just want to sleep," Hermione mumbled shakily before she abruptly stood to her and bolted toward her dorm. Brushing off the thought of Parvati and Lavender asking her a slue of questions once their eyes landed on her or whenever she had awoken from her hopefully endless sleep, she slipped under her bed's covers and squeezed her eyes tight. She just wanted to sleep and indeed _did_ she ever sleep. In fact, she fell into such a deep sleep she was able to miss dinner, finding herself waking to the next morning.

Her morning greeting, however, was rather unwanted and terribly immature and annoying. Someone was prodding and poking her face.

"Well,_ you_ poke her this time," urged a voice. "I'm not going to poke her again. She could, I dunno, bite or something!"

"Get the Head Girl!" exclaimed another voice.

"We don't need to take drastic measures like those." responded the first one.

"Then what do we do?"

"Wait… I think she's stirring."

Hermione swatted a hand away from her face as she shot up, glaring at whoever was in the room. "Parvati! Lavender! Honestly, have a little respect and let me sleep!" she snapped. "If you haven't noticed I've got a bit of a problem!"

"You're right!" exclaimed Parvati, running a hand through her glossy dark hair. "Your hair is a mess! If you're going to meet Blaise today you'll have to look at least presentable! Oh Lav, we've got to work fast!"

Without hesitation Hermione violently slapped the girls' hands away from her hair, leveling the both of them with death glares. "No, no, no, no, NO!" she exclaimed furiously. "I'm _not_ with Zabini; I'm _not_ snogging him and I _am_ going to tutor him like this!"

She then jumped to her feet, grabbed her nearest books and school shoes, and stomped out of her dorms, down the stairs, across the common room, and away from the Gryffindor Tower all together. She, thankfully, was still wearing her uniform from the night before – sure, it was crinkled and all that – but it was better than walking out with her usual nightgown on. She continued storming toward the Hospital Wing, glaring dangerously at any student that apparently looked at her the wrong way.

Swinging the Hospital Wing doors violently open, she stomp her fuming form over to Blaise's bedside and dumped her books carelessly on the foot of his bed without his consent. She then took a seat and a deep breath, her breath rigid and forced. Blaise raised an eyebrow at her in return.

"Why, may I ask, are you here, Granger? It's the _weekend_."

Hermione jumped to her feet, glaring at him menacingly. Her hair was a complete mess: astray and sticking out in every direction, giving everyone the impression that she truly was a mad woman. She then opened her mouth and, as all would expect a scream to come out of it, a sob, instead, slipped from her trembling lips. Within the next second, she collapsed on the stool she previously jumped off of and began sobbing hard. She really didn't have any idea to why she began sobbing so abruptly, the only warning sign was her nose tingling for a moment and then – bam! – tears _everywhere_.

Blaise looked at her horrified. He never fancied when a girl cried – let alone someone like Hermione. She started to sob even louder. "Um… G-Granger… mind taking this outside or… Actually, anywhere would be fine… as long as you're far away from me –"

"Not now, Zabini," Hermione cried, sobbing into her hands loudly. "I-I've g-got enough th-things o-on my m-mind."

"Um…" was all he could manage to say.

"Oh Blaise," she sobbed. Wait. Did his ears deceive him or did she just address him by his first name? "I-It's n-n-not f-fair! It's not bloody fair!"

And just as quickly as she burst out into tears, she began to calm down. She quickly wiped her red, swollen eyes and brushed the strands of her damp hair away that must have gotten in the way of the frenzy of tears.

"You… called me by my first name," Blaise stated after she had regained composure.

"Yes," admitted Hermione grimly. "Apparently I did. But only because I was in a moment of insanity."

"You… _still_ called me by my first name," he replied. He paused for a moment before continuing smoothly, attempting to forget her earlier outburst. "By the way, I believe you already know about the rumor going around this blasted castle?"

She nodded her aching head slowly. She knew he probably hated it as much as she did.

"Well, I think that it be better if we discontinued our studying together," he suggested coolly. "I just don't want us to encourage the rumors."

"My point exactly," Hermione sniffed and she began to gather her books but Blaise stopped her.

"I know this is usually not me, Granger," he sighed. He _knew_ he'd regret this later. "But, since you've been through this ordeal… you can eat breakfast with me inside the Hospital Wing. I believe the last thing you need is to face a room filled with obscure rumors and unwanted questions." She looked at him gratefully. Though, she was a little skeptical of his unusual behavior.

"Oh. Thank you," she breathed weakly.

Blaise held out his wand and recited loudly, "accio house elf!"

Suddenly a poor little house elf flew into the room and Hermione gasped as the creature fell onto the floor. She began to reach to pick it up, but it was already on its feet. "Yes sir?" it squeaked, assuming Blaise was the one that summoned for it. "What will you be wanting Squeaky to be getting sir?"

"Why don't you ask the lady first?" suggested Blaise.

"Y-Yes sir!" squeaked Squeaky. "What will you be wanting Miss?"

Normally, Hermione would refuse to ask a house elf for anything but she also didn't fancy fetching the food herself, thinking of the dreadful walk through the hallways filled with staring students she'd have to endure.

"Some orange juice, and toast will be all, thank you." The house elf nodded its head quickly and turned to Blaise, waiting for an order.

"Hmm… toast and scrambled eggs… with a large cup of coffee – cream and sugar," Blaise waved the house elf away.

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee," Hermione mumbled. Blaise glanced at her smirking.

"A cup of coffee for the lady too – hurry!" he called after the house elf. The little creature eagerly nodded its head and dashed off.

"No!" called Hermione, frowning when Squeaky had disappeared out of sight. She turned to Blaise, wrinkling her nose. "Why'd you do that? I despise coffee."

"Now, you can't _despise_ coffee," Blaise replied, smirking.

"What good does it do?" she asked him. "Don't tell me it makes the world turn."

"No, but it definitely makes the morning a lot more cheerful," he answered rather cheekily, glancing at the unoccupied books that she had dumped on the foot of his bed earlier. "Have you read my story yet?"

"No…" she answered quietly. "I… was busy."

"Well," Blaise muttered as he reached for the papers. "If you haven't read them then I'll take them back."

"No," replied Hermione firmly, swiping the papers away before he could grab them. "I'll read them later. Did you know coffee stunts your growth?"

"It did wonders on me," Blaise retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "If I hadn't drank coffee, _then_, I'd be a giant. Too bad I'm _only_ six feet."

"I hate sarcasm," Hermione scowled.

"You use it all the time – you know, on your Weasel friend."

"Only because Ron doesn't usually understand it," she replied bitterly.

"Oh, picking on others, are you Miss Granger? I do believe there _is_ a little Slytherin in you," Blaise smirked. She glared daggers at him I return.

"I'll never be a Slytherin," she scoffed. "I never want to be one either."

"Being a Slytherin isn't all that bad," he informed indiligently. "It's better then being pure and perfect. You've got to break the rules sometimes."

"Here is your coffee you've been wanting Sir and Miss!" squeaked Squeaky as he brought them a tray with cups, coffee, sugar cubes, and cream. "I'll be right back with the food Sir and Miss!"

Blaise poured coffee into a cup and dropped into two sugar cups along with some cream and began to stir the ingredients together. Hermione grimly watched him take a sip of his drink. He placed the cup down and to pour coffee in her unoccupied cup. And just as she began to protest he cut her off with a simple, polite question. "Do you fancy your coffee strong?"

She sighed, defeated and answered. "No. A little cream and sugar will be all, thank you." He added cream and sugar and passed her the cup, masking a smirk.

She delicately took a sip of the coffee, regretting she ever did – now she was suddenly _fond_ of the hot taste of coffee. She continued sipping it, glancing ever-so-often at Blaise, never noticing until now how endearing his cobalt colored eyes were…

**

* * *

A/N:** OH! Romantic-ishhh. Cute, eh? A little on the short side though, sorry. I was a little rushed to write this chapter. So, ahem, the real question is… does Blaise find her eyes or anything about Miss Granger '_endearing_' as well? I ONLY KNOW for now… heh. Review if you wish to find out!


	7. Right

**Disclaimer**: _Of course I own every character and I'm making millions, darlings. I also own Patrick Stump who sings me to sleep every night. (/sarcasm) _**  
**

**All That You Haven't Got**  
Chapter Seven:  
_Right_

For the next week, Hermione and Blaise stuck to their agreement to completely cease their tutoring time together. Instead, Millicent Bulstrode volunteered to tutor him. But that still led to question: How would she be able to give Blaise back his story he had lent her?

"Hermione?" She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Harry's voice.

"Y-yes Harry?" she asked.

"Is there something wrong? You're not eating," he informed dully.

"No…" she glanced at Blaise's story in her hands., taking a sip of her coffee and returned to reading it.

"Why do you drink coffee so much now?" asked Ron accusingly. "You told me you _hated_ it. Why the sudden fancy?"

"I found it to be quite relaxing actually," she informed stiffly.

Just by the tone in Hermione's voice and the look of evident discomfort in her response, Ginny knew her friend was lying. She glanced across the room to find Blaise taking a sip of his coffee and continued staring quite discreetly at the bushy-haired Gryffindor with attentive cobalt eyes. Ginny cocked an eyebrow. Now _that_ is interesting.

"Hermione, can… can I have a word with you?" Ginny asked. She looked at Harry and Ron, ready to rise to their feet only to be beckoned back down. "Sorry boys, it's a _girl_ thing." Without an answer from the brunette, she hastily took a hold of her friend's arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall.

"What?" Hermione asked flustered once they were out of earshot.

"Why, may I ask, are you drinking coffee? And can't keep your eyes off of that paper?" Ginny carefully prodded. Although she knew the exact answer to why Hermione was behaving like this, she was also curious to see if Hermione would answer her truthfully or lie again.

"I'm not sure why I fancy coffee so much now. But you know you _always_ find me reading things," answered Hermione, reeling herself around and began to walk casually away from her friend. "If that was all, now I can –"

"I know you fancy Blaise," Ginny breathed. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" she deadpanned.

"You fancy him, don't you?" the little redhead smirked.

"No," answered Hermione truthfully. Well, she hoped it was truthful. She couldn't fancy a Slytherin… That was…simply out of the question. "I don't like Zabini."

"But why are you acting so different?" accused her friend, a frown gracing the redhead's features. "I know Blaise fancies coffee – and those papers…"

"What about these papers?" Hermione asked defensively. She tried to dodge the redhead's hands, but Ginny, once being a seeker, was quicker than Hermione. Ginny easily grabbed the papers out of her friend's hands and began to scan the papers.

"This is written by him!" Ginny exclaimed, shooting Hermione an utterly shocked look.

"He needed to prove something," she explained stiffly. "He wanted to prove that he could write – he's taken a fancy in it. I told him I never take a Slytherin's word."

* * *

"Blaise," he peered upward to see Millicent Bulstrode towering over him. "Can I speak with you?"

He shrugged but politely stood, rising to his full height. The two strolled out of the Great hall into the castle's garden. He looked at his heavyset friend, wondering what on earth was so important she needed to speak about.

"Yes Millicent?" Blaise asked as they finally stopped. She peered up at him, struggling not to notice how gorgeous her friend was. His dark hair was glistening against the sun and his peculiar cobalt eyes gleaming in the brilliant sun while his skin – her thoughts were interrupted. "If it's about how disturbingly large my nose is now…"

"No!" Millicent exclaimed quickly. "But… now I can't fail to point that out." She snorted as he instantly shielded his nose with a hand. "Oh Blaise, it isn't that bad, honestly – it's just a little bigger…"

"A little?" he glared.

"The point is," Millicent began, shifting the subject, "I've been noticing some strange behavior from you. Why are you constantly staring at Granger?"

"No reason," he answered quickly. "You mustn't forget, I am known as the _watcher_. I'm doing my job as blending into the background and, you know, watching."

"But you've been _watching_ her _too much_ lately," his friend stated. "Is there a reason?"

"No," he replied. What was she hinting? That he… favored or even _fancied _Hermione? No, that couldn't be true. "Why is it your concern whom I watch anyways?"

"And ever notice that lately you and Daphne scarcely exchange hellos?" Millicent pressed on.

"We've both been busy," he insisted defensively.

"Well, it's either you've both been busy or it's the fact that she fancies you – _a lot_." Blaise's eyes widened.

"No," he stated firmly. "Daphne and I are just acquaintances – nothing more."

"I don't see why you don't fancy her back, she's quite fetching," sighed Millicent. She glanced her friend for a reaction, recieving a surprised and slightly disturbed look appearing across his handsome face.

"She's _Daphne_!" exclaimed Blaise, slight exasperation to his tone. "I can't fancy her! We're… _different_… and I fancy girls a little… more…"

"Intelligent? Like _Granger_?"

* * *

"Ginny! Please give it back," Hermione snapped, snatching the papers out of the redhead's hands. "I need to return them to Zabini and tell him that he had a few grammar mistakes."

"How do you plan on giving them back to him?" questioned Ginny, cocking perfectly arched eyebrow.

"By Hedwig," Hermione answered stiffly. "Harry will allow me to use Hedwig without questions. I'm sure Ron would ask why I needed to borrow Pig." Ginny shrugged and followered her friend who led them toward the Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny glanced at her friend who was muttering something to herself. The redhead frowned. Her friend was acting so different and defensive. The last time Hermione had had a crush, she immediately confined herself in Ginny, telling the redhead about her heartache. Of course, Ginny personally didn't want to hear about whom Hermione fancied considering it was her brother, Ron, who was the object of her friend's pining. But that was in fifth year and now… could her bushy-haired friend possibly be falling for a Slytherin?

"Oh look," Hermione said as they entered the warm common room. "Hedwig!" The white owl was pecking at the nearest window to them. It's eyes rested on Hermione brightly as she walked toward it, letting it in. It perched itself on her extended arm, nipping affectionately at her finger. "Hello Hedwig, would you like to do me a favor?"

The owl peered at her curiously.

"Could you please give these papers back to Blaise Zabini in the Slytherin House?" The owl nipped her finger gently. She tied the papers to the owl's leg and let it take flight. Once it had disappeared from sight she turned around, a triumphant smile spreading across her face. "Well, now that that's done, I can finally start my studies." She headed toward her dorm, leaving Ginny behind.

Hermione plopped herself onto her bed. Feeling Crookshanks curl lazily aside of her, she pulled out a large Astronomy book from her trunk and began studying.

_Constellations are merely figment/imaginary things that astronomers and poets have managed to make up over the centuries. The real purpose for the constellations is nothing more or nothing less then to help us identify which stars are which. Trying to tell which star is which is very difficult at times. That is why we have constellations, to help us break up the night sky into more manageable bits…_

A knocking on the window suddenly interrupted her. She turned to see Hedwig at her window. She raised an eyebrow. That was certainly fast…

"Did you deliver the letter?" she asked the owl as she let it in. Hedwig lifted its leg with a paper tied to. Hermione took the paper and unfolded it slightly confused. She hadn't expected a response from Blaise.

_Granger,_

_Next time, when you plan to give me something, don't send Potter's owl. The Slytherin House isn't exactly happy with me, not to mention, Professor Snape. _

_-Zabini_

Hermione frowned, mentally kicking herself, admitting that it was pretty dense on her part. Apparently the knowledge of Harry being the only owner of a white owl had carelessly slipped her mind. She bit her lip guiltily.

Wait…

Why was she feeling guilty?

_Had she had some sort of… feelings toward… Zabini_?

Hermione's eyes widened as she started to somehow believe Ginny might be… somehow… a little – just a little…

Right.

* * *

**A/N:** _Oh Ginny and Millicent, the both of you ladies are just too smart. Well now that crushes are slightly acknowledged, see what happens next chapter. –winkwink– Future chapters will be a lot more interesting. If you catch my drift. Heehee.  
_

_I will admit this chapter wasn__'__t terribly exciting. But yeah, as I promised earlier, the next chapters will be slightly more interesting and possibly partially more amusing. Anyways, guys, thanks for all the feedback but please, for those to add this story or myself to their favorite or alert lists... do you think you could spare me some feedback? I__'__d love to hear from you. All reviews are greatly appriecated :) So review please! And thank you to everyone who did last chapter._

_P.S. Listen to Emery! Wooohooooo _:


	8. Thank You?

**Disclaimer**: _Yea –… Nahhh._

**A/N**: _Read and review. Yeah. :)  
_

**All That You Haven't Got**  
Chapter Eight:  
_Thank You?_

No. It wasn't true. It's not. Because. Because it would be… No. It can't be true. It wasn't. It couldn't. It shouldn't. Which it isn't, because it's not. Because Ginny _isn't_ right. And Hermione always is. Yes, Ginny was terribly mistaken for Hermione did not – do you hear me? – did not even _slightly_ think anything of Blaise. Yeah… _yeah_.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" asked Ron, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. She appeared chalk white, in a slight trance and he poked her in attempt to bring her back to reality. "You seem a little… distracted – anything wrong?"

She shook her head and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "I'm just tired from everything."

"That was a bit… harsh, your rumors I mean," Harry commented. "It's obvious you're _not_ with Zabini and not even close to snogging him. Normally, even my rumors aren't that brutal."

"It isn't that harsh," she mumbled, "just… ignorant on everyone's part."

"Yeah, but the rumor's with _Zabini_," added Ron, clicking his tongue in distaste. "Nasty Slytherin he is."

Hermione glanced across the Great Hall at the 'nasty Slytherin' who was currently batting Daphne's grazing hand away from his long, raven-colored hair and tried to immerse himself in the Potions book in his hands. The redhead frowned at his aloofness, managing to catch a lock of his hair between her index and middle finger and tugged gently at it as she pouted childishly at him. In return, Blaise redirected his attention back onto the highly attractive female, a look of pure irritation appearing across his well-chiseled features.

"Hermione?" blinked Ron.

Hermione tore her gaze away from Blaise, placing it elsewhere before her friend could follow it. "Yeah," she agreed hastily, "he's terrible."

"Attractive though," added Lavender, shrugging when Ron and Harry rose their eyebrows at the blonde. "Sorry. But he does have that whole… oh, what's the word?"

"Passionate Italian," smirked Seamus, his tone quite mocking and sharp.

"Actually, yes," Lavender huffed. "He's got that whole 'passionate Italian' look, really. Plus, he can't be all that bad – if he's not friends with Malfoy at least."

"Eh. They're all the same I say," Ron argued. "All convincing and idiotic gits."

"Because that's _not_ bigotry and racist, Ronald," hissed Hermione suddenly. She folded the Daily Prophet in her hands and pushed her plate aside before abruptly rising to her feet and stormed away from her dumbfounded fellow Gryffindors.

"What the ruddy hell was that about?" Ron asked wildly.

"She's right," agreed Ginny quietly. "Zabini's done nothing to any of us yet. It's Malfoy and his lot giving the Slytherin House a horrible reputation."

"They already had one to begin with," snorted Harry, watching Hermione pass the Slytherin table with sneers and cold glares quickly following her. She refused to acknowledge the comments being thrown at her, instead discreetly flicked her wand in her hand and – no, Draco, or any of his friends for that matter, hadn't caught on fire – but the silver goblet filled to the brim with pumpkin juice near Daphne Greengrass had tipped over. Suddenly the Slytherin shrieked, jumping out of her seat to look at her completely drenched robes.

"Harry?" Ginny questioned, watching bewilderment flood his emerald eyes.

"I think I just saw…" he paused, shaking his head quickly, "never mind. I'm seeing things."

Ginny nodded, however, she had to disagree. Harry wasn't seeing things. Ginny herself saw the whole Slytherin scenario as well and even caught sight of a small smile – not smirk, but _smile_ – tug lightly at the aforementioned "passionate Italian's" lips. What was exactly going on between her friend and that Slytherin?

* * *

Hermione bit her lip as she began spreading her books across the empty table before her. She flipped through the nearest discolored volume, abruptly stopping when a figure had presented itself across the table. She peered upward, startled at her sudden company. "Zabini?"

"Granger," he exchanged, his voice slightly hollow as he returned her distant stare through captivating cobalt eyes.

For once in her life, Hermione had nothing to say. She felt her mouth forming silent words as she questioned what his exact intentions were equally as silent. However, there was really no need for her words, Blaise had seemed to completely understand her gaping mouth quite well.

"I came here to thank you, Granger," he informed distantly. "You know, for today during breakfast." She blushed. "You didn't think I wouldn't see your wand?"

"Well… I… I was originally aiming to Malfoy," she insisted hastily. "Unfortunately, your girlfriend got in the way."

Blaise laughed at her last remark. "You think Daphne is my girlfriend, Granger?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. The unsettling feeling that had rested itself in her stomach ballooned suddenly into a pleasant one at his rather reassuring words. "She isn't?"

"Of course not," he drawled smoothly, eying her rather tauntingly through a curtain of hair. He jerked his head slightly, effortlessly sweeping his black hair away from his eyes before continuing. "Daphne is _not_ my type. I don't understand why everyone assumes we're together."

"Maybe if she didn't hang herself over you," replied Hermione coolly. She wasn't sure why, but it almost irked her how Daphne treated Blaise in public. It was almost _too_ affection in her opinion for 'just friends'.

"Jealous are we, Granger?" teased Blaise, his expression turning instantly amused at her flushed face. "Funny, I thought you were too preoccupied with Weasley to even _notice_ another male."

"Are you only here to taunt me, Zabini?" hissed Hermione. "Because I will make no hesitation to hex you."

"No," he replied smoothly. "Just here to thank you, that's all."

"Poor gratitude, Zabini," she shot icily. "You're terrible at faking."

"At least I'm trying," he shrugged. "There isn't really anything _else_ I could do."

"You _could_ give me that book I kindly asked for a few weeks ago," suggested Hermione in an almost hopeful tone.

"Oh, I very well could, Granger." Blaise shot her a very distinctive Slytherin smirk; letting her face rise with hope only to sink it when he shook his head. "But I'm not."

"You're refusing to give that blasted book after all the bloody times I saved your unthankful arse?" exclaimed Hermione, leveling his corrupt smile with a harsh glare.

"Fantastic how more and more of a Slytherin I'm becoming, eh Granger?" he responded happily, straightening his back and readied himself to turn around before informing, "I even bet you expected me to willing give you it too. Tough luck, Granger, but no matter how many times you can save me and now matter how much I _could_ like you, you won't be given my sympathy."

"You're terrible." she seethed, rising to her feet, "Terrible. Terrible. Ter –"

"Hold on," silenced Blaise, instinctively extending his arm in front of her almost like he was trying to… _protect her?_ as his smirk faded. "Damnit. Malfoy's heading over here," he mumbled darkly, "Ready your wand, Granger, just in case he's feeling particularly nasty today."

"Zabi –"

"Just listen to me," he hissed, turning sharply to her. "Don't show or raise it, but just have it ready – alright? Malfoy isn't happy with me and Merlin knows Pansy absolutely loathes me. Almost as much as they do with you."

"Fine," agreed Hermione lowly. "You really don't think he'll try anything, do you? I mean, we're in a library and –"

"Don't underestimate him," answered Blaise. "Sit down and go back to studying. I'll handle him by myself."

Hermione blinked, unwillingly feeling her legs crumble at his demands and she sat wearily back down. Despite how upset she was with Blaise just a few moments ago she couldn't help but worry about him. Malfoy wasn't someone to really reckon with. With that thought in mind, she subtly wrapped her hand tightly around her wand under the table as the blond and his fellow Slytherin approached the two with already mocking, cruel faces.

* * *

**A/N:** Draco just always seems to bring the best out of those two. :) &YES, I used Passionate Italian to describe Blaise. Bauhaha. Review please. Thank youuuu.


	9. Closets with Curses

**Disclaimer**: _Nah. J.K Rowling is the mastermind behind the entire Harry Potter series, though I have to disagree with some of her character descriptions… ;)_

**A/N**: _Review?  
_

**All That You Haven't Got**  
Chapter Ten:  
_Closets with Curses_

"And what do we have here?" drawled Draco, smirking at the two. Pansy glanced admiringly at the blond, giggling hysterically at his apparent 'taunt'. "Well, well, well, it's about time you finally found yourself someone, Zabini. Though, I must admit, I'm a bit surprised it's a mudblood – even more so that it's a girl."

"Ah," responded Blaise collectively and without falter, "well, I recommend you get yourself one too, Malfoy." Hermione couldn't help but smile at the retort, watching with hidden satisfaction as Draco turned a rather offhand color of pink while Pansy shrieked.

"That's it!" she shrilled wildly. "I don't care if you do Draco's homework – we'll find someone better – someone more cooperative!"

"Large vocabulary for such a particularly challenged being, Parkinson," shot Blaise, smirking at Pansy's even more revolted expression. "Strange how you could catch yourself someone like Malfoy –"

"Impe –" Draco began, his wand raised as a fierce expression accompanied his harsh words.

"Stupefy!" cried Hermione suddenly, her wand already out and raised. The blond flew back from his position and into the nearest bookcase, the heavy object instantly toppling over. Pansy screamed and hurried to assist Draco's fallen form giving them ample time to escape. Before Blaise could react, Hermione jumped from her seat and grabbed onto his arm, hastily tugging it. "Come on – before he gets up."

"Granger, I don't want to ru–" Blaise began to protest, his eyes widening slightly when a red streak of light barely missed his head and instead hit the side of a bookcase beside him, cracking a part of the wood off. He bolted after Hermione; the two racing down the corridors with Draco and Pansy feet away yelling curses. Lights began messily flashing in every angle, all directed toward the fleeing Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Blaise groaned as a spell had unluckily struck him in the leg, slicing a deep line in his flesh and he immediately began to bleed. Hermione glanced at his injured leg, tugging him to follow her as she swerved to her right, barely dodging another flash of light, and led them down another hallway. A strange entrance had immediately appeared before them and the Slytherin immediately thought of the Room of Requirement. Had this been the rumored room where Potter's Dumbledore Army had practiced in under Umbridge's nose during his fifth year?

"Thank Merlin," gasped Hermione, swinging the door open. "We'll have to hide in here."

Suddenly the Slytherin was shoved roughly in a small room, no bigger than a broom closet. He tumbled in, landing sloppily on his knees. Grinding his teeth silently, he suppressed a wince as pain continued shooting up his leg. It seemed every time he was near Hermione he was somehow injured – rather badly at that. He scowled at the thought while Hermione shuffled herself in and bolted the door behind her.

Peering upward, Blaise was able to trace Hermione's rather petite outline. She was crouching slightly into the door, breathing heavily as she clutched tightly on her wand. He never seen her so flustered in his life. "Granger –"

"Malfoy knows about this room," whispered the brunette, her breath hitching slightly as frantic footsteps grew closer to their huddled bodies. "He broke into it during our fifth year. We have to keep quiet. Can you _do_ that, Zabini?"

Blaise scowled. "Don't underestimate me, Granger." He shot her a glare, which, really, deemed itself quite useless because she couldn't see with the room's minimal light in the first place, and then slumped somewhat. He began silently counting the seconds as they inched by, wondering why Malfoy was so determined to open the Room of Requirement. Honestly, if the blond wanted to hex Blaise or Hermione he was free to do it anywhere else. There were plenty open opportunities that he could be provided with. In fact –

Blaise's thoughts were suddenly interrupted, feeling a significant amount of weight resting on his left shoulder. He blinked slowly, inhaling a sharp breath before he turned slightly to his left, nearly choking when his suspicions were confirmed. Blush exploded instantly across his cheeks, his right eye twitching rapidly as he tried to speak.

"Granger," he began, his voice uncharacteristically weak and uneven. She ignored his near plead. "Granger…" still no response, "…Granger…" still nothing… "GRANGER!"

"Not now, Zabini," she hushed sharply. "He's almost gone. If we just keep quiet a few more –"

"Hermione!" choked Blaise. The brunette finally gave Blaise her full attention; quite startled he addressed her by her first name – with a slight… hysterical voice at that.

"What?"

"Y-your… Just… Just turn on the lights – a light – _anything_."

"But Malfoy –"

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE TURN ON A SODDING LIGHT!"

Hermione sighed, whispering "lumos" letting the tip of her wand explode with light. Looking down, she stared at him lamely, just about to question why he appeared so uncomfortable before her eyes caught sight of something. Rather, _position_. There she was, crouching over Blaise with one of her… err, the right side of her chest resting quite comfortably on his shoulder.

The brunette squealed, shooting up and collided her head with the side of the closest. Before Blaise could retort something, the back of her hand suddenly smacked into his nearest cheek, pushing him to the side and forced him to topple over. He hissed lowly, his leg twisting painfully under him while, above him, Hermione began cradling her bruised head.

"Bleeding Merlin," he groaned, "what the hell was that for? I warned you, didn't I?"

"Whether you warned me or not," she hissed venomously back, "_you_ could have moved."

"Me? With my wounded leg?" shot Blaise. "You really think I could move at all?"

"Whatever," she dismissed, giving her head one more soothing rub before she opened the bolted door. "They're gone. Come on, I'll walk you to the Hospital Wing… again."

"I'll be fine on my own, thank you," he snapped, attempting to lift himself. Hermione rolled her eyes at his pathetic tries, extending her hand to help him. He scoffed at it, trying again only to wince disappointingly when it couldn't be done, and scowled deeply when he took her offered hand and unwillingly let her assist him to his feet.

The two shoved themselves out the room, stumbling into the hallway. Blaise brushed himself off, straightening his shirt and glanced at Hermione, raising an eyebrow at her expression. She had instantly gone pale, her eyes darting nervously in front of her. Had she been wrong and Draco was really waiting for them outside with his wand ready to send killing curses their way?

Nope. It was worse than that, actually. Far bloody worse.

Blaise followed her frantic stare, locking eyes with not just Weasley, but Brown, Patil, Finnigan, Boot, Goldstein and a few others he couldn't identify. All, however, wore the same identical expression, their mouths stupidly agape and their eyes widening as they soaked in the present scene before them: Hermione and Blaise walking out of a very cramped room together, their clothes wrinkled messily, their hair completely astray, and panting heavily.

Oh Merlin he prayed Hermione knew a few memory alternating charms.

* * *

**A/N:** If you're wondering why the Room of Requirement wasn't as big when Harry, Ron, and Hermione first discovered it, is because if I read correctly, the room appears with the essentials you need. Well apparently Blaise and Hermione 'needed' a very cramped closet to hide in. –smiles widely–


	10. Explanations or Lack Thereof

**Disclaimer**: _Nah. J.K Rowling is the mastermind behind the entire Harry Potter series._

**A/N**: _Seriously, READ the author_'_s note at the end of the chapter!_

**All That You Haven't Got**  
Chapter Ten:  
_Explanations or Lack Thereof_

Honestly, Blaise would have rather taken a poorly executed spell lashing from Draco and Pansy than have to face _this_. This gaping group of daft pricks who needed to learn how to mind their own damned business and get their equally daft minds out of the gutter. Sure, Hermione and Blaise exiting a closet-resembling room appeared rather compromising and an eyebrow raising position but still, was this staring necessary? Especially when Blaise was happily and barely acknowledged his entire six year existence in Hogwarts until now.

Just because he supposedly was involved with one of inglorious (to the Slytherins at least) Golden Trio's female member – save the poor soul who assumed he'd rather swing the other way – here he found himself, stricken in place and rumored to be romantically inclined to the annoying, insufferable Hermione Granger aside of him. Well, at least it wasn't as painful as being identified as Daphne's neglectful boyfriend – wait, what? Damnit.

"I-I knew it!" exclaimed Lavender, pointing accusingly at the two students. "Hermione's dating that –"

"–prick and disgusting excuse for even a Slytherin!" howled the tall Weasley as he launched forward and viciously tackled Blaise to the ground.

"Ron!" Hermione chided loudly into a bellow when the unexpected Slytherin collided into the ground and the blood from his leg began to mingle with Ron's uniform.

Suddenly Blaise felt a flurry of jabs aimed directly towards his already beaten and barely healed face, his leg throbbing painfully under the Weasley's remarkable weight, while his ears pounded with the sound of missed punches hitting mercilessly into the tile floor aside of his head. As adrenaline flooded his body he surprisingly found himself throwing Ron off him and switched positions, now his curled up fists flying directly at the redhead's rather stunned face. The entire series of events had happened too fast for Blaise's liking and, when he managed to hit the impulsive; good for nothing Weasley a few times, he felt himself being lifted off Ron by a pair of several arms.

"Blimey!" he heard Finnigan chirp to Boot behind him. "That Zabini's got one bleeding hell of a punch!"

"Well, that's what Weasley gets for acting completely uncivilized," sneered Boot cruelly.

"What in the blazes hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione hissed darkly and quietly in his arm as she dragged him away from the minor beaten and pride-wounded Weasley. The teeming crowd that had previously surrounded the fighting wizards were now too preoccupied with the defeated redhead; giving the witch an opportunity to sneak the two off down a corridor and away from prying eyes. Blaise then suddenly found himself alone with the Gryffindor, limping down an empty hallway, with one of his arms within her steel grip. "What the hell is your problem?"

"It's your jealous brick-head Weasel friend that's got the problem, Granger," he snarled. "I did absolutely nothing to have him jump on me like some savage animal that he apparently is. You really need to pick your friends better."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she glared, her eyes flashing dangerously at him.

He scoffed. "You know what I mean, Granger. I can see why you hang around Potter, he's pretty even tempered from my understanding. That is, unless you prod his touchy side about his parents. But Weasley's nothing more than some barbaric boy who's so dense he doesn't even realize he fancies you."

"Oh, well, aren't your friends just precious little things!" she snapped back, continuing before he could even retort something in response. "Bulstrode, who's as cruel as you, and Greengrass who can't even count beyond ten. Yeah, those are _priceless_. Honestly, with the way you act, Zabini, you could be best mates with Malfoy –"

He halted abruptly, violently yanking his arm her grasp. "Don't _ever_ compare me to that thing." Hermione's expression softened the slightest at his demand, detecting a hint of shame amongst the complete loath in his voice. "I am _nothing _like him. Him and his worthless father who nearly cost me everything –"

"Cost you?" she repeated. "How did Malfoy–?"

"Never mind what I said, Granger," he dismissed coldly as he began to stride forth without her assistance. "Just keep to yourself and take care of Potter and Weasley." He paused. "You're the best thing they've got."

Hermione paused momentarily, allowing his words to embed themselves into her mind. Had he just… complimented her? Without strings attached** and** intentionally? She bit her lip and hurried to his side, ignoring the blunt glare he was offering her. "Parkinson is bound to be around here somewhere, maybe that's why she and Malfoy were gone when we stepped out. Ron and the lot probably scared them away from the Room of Requirement."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Your point, Granger?"

"I'm taking it upon myself that you don't become tangled up in another Malfoy/Parkinson incident," she answered nonchalantly. "And I don't really want to face my friends, not now at least."

He felt the refusal in his throat seep back down. He could sympathize slightly. Despite their classification as being noble and whatnot, Hermione's friends – specifically Weasley – didn't appear forgiving, especially when it came to people they greatly disliked. Excuses, he assumed, would be overlooked, and he supposed they'd definitely come down quite hard on the brunette witch which he found, despite her intellectually acclaimed status, terribly naïve.

After all, here she was, attempting to aid him with his bitter disposition even if he was a Slytherin and she a Gryffindor.

Blaise felt his stomach tighten, glancing down at her awaiting face. He wondered if she knew how stained and soiled he was, how dirty she had gotten her hands by associating with him.

She flushed under his attentive gaze. "And besides," she added promptly. "You still owe me that book."

* * *

**A/N:** Okayyyyy, thank you all for have been reading, reviewing, or even both! I know my updates have been slow (due to my sudden fascination and interest in Disney Show-related fanfiction located on my other account -ahem, click the link on my profile if you want to view that account-) but I promise you I haven't lost interest in this story or my other in progress one(s).  
I also have a favor to ask you aside of requesting some lovely feedback from you guys. I'm thinking of starting a new story that's more serious piece and an actual Deathly Hallows complaint, but of course with either Canon!Blaise/Hermione or Theodore Nott/Hermione as a main and forbidden pairing because an affair would be terribly interesting to write. If you're interested, I'd really like to know, and I'd also really like to know if you want Theodore/Hermione instead of another Blaise story.


	11. Turning the Tables

**Disclaimer**: _Nothing, nada, zip, zilch.  
_

**A/N**: _Thanks to those who read _**and**_ reviewed. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. :)_

**All That You Haven't Got**  
Chapter Eleven:  
_Turning the Tables_

The book? _His_ book? That's her pathetic excuse of maintaining her position beside him? Oh surely she could've come up with something better than _that_. Where's her endowed wit? Suddenly he inwardly cringed, breaking away from his harboring speculation only to remind himself never to give the Gryffindor another thought. She could lie to him all she desired. He shouldn't care. He won't.

She misplaced his actions, stepping closer when he flinched with eyebrows furrowed, "are you alright, Zabini? I assume your adrenaline is gone now and –"

"I'm just peachy, Granger," he hissed lowly. Truthfully, he hadn't really given his leg a thought until she mentioned it, but now that he thought of it, his leg was throbbing rather painfully and he quickly shifted his weight onto his other one.

She frowned delicately but decided not to respond. In return he averted her gaze.

"Blaise?" They craned their necks towards the voice's direction, finding Daphne sauntering her way towards them. Blaise tensed momentarily, placing an indifferent expression on his face before acknowledging her with a cocked eyebrow. When the Slytherin reached the two, she didn't bother to glance at Hermione before mumbling, "may I have a word with you?" and promptly grasped his arm with her hands and dragged him farther down the corridor and away from the brunette's prying ears.

"Yes?" he urged irritably, assuming they were out of earshot a few feet ago.

"Honestly, Blaise, you can't be serious," hissed Daphne as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You're allowing the Gryffindor Princess herself to associate with you? What has gotten in you?"

Blaise felt his eyes narrowing despite himself and he sharply pried Daphne's hands off of his arm. She looked at him alarmed and his glare grew darker. "Don't make such a fuss about something so trivial, Daphne. Besides, it's not like we're on a name-to-name basis. She's just gotten herself into _my_ mess that I need to clean up."

"Whether it's your mess or not, you shouldn't be hanging around a Gryffindor in general," she snapped. "You know what your father would think."

"Well, it's not like he's got much say in anything now, does he?" challenged Blaise and Daphne somewhat withdrew herself at his sharpened words.

She then tossed her darkened auburn locks over her shoulder, sighing visibly to herself before she peered at Blaise again. "I didn't mean it that way."

Blaise snorted. "You probably should've then."

Hermione frowned as the two continued bickering over her, feeling more than uncomfortable as their arguing grew louder. "Um, Zabini, we need to get you to the Hospital Wing." she loudly interjected and the two shifted their eyes upon her. "You haven't forgotten about your leg, have you?"

"I can carry myself to the hospital without your assistance, Granger."

"I know, but you wouldn't go if I wasn't forcing you, right?" Upon the Gryffindor's response, Daphne sneered at the weakly grinning brunette before reeling around and departed from the two without another word. Hermione's eyes followed the fuming Slytherin until she disappeared into another hallway and turned back to Blaise, arching an eyebrow at him. He leveled her with a softened glare and she felt a smile tug at her lips. "She's lovely."

"Sod off."

"No, really," insisted Hermione when they presumed on their walk toward the Hospital Wing. "I can see why you claim my friends are terrible. Like I said, yours are priceless."

Blaise glanced at her before rolling his eyes. "Daphne's a bit nasty, I suppose. But you'd assume such a quality with Slytherins, right Granger?"

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"Ah, but I'm not really, am I?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip before responding methodically. "I've been getting better, alright? I won't say I'm perfect, because I'm most certainly not. But I _have _been getting better."

"Oh really?" he cocked an eyebrow. "And why's that? Because you think I'll reward you with my book for your good behavior?"

"Don't be rude, Zabini. But, really because it seems you've got a nasty habit of getting into trouble with Malfoy when you're in no condition to fight back and I'm always forced to clean up after you," she countered evenly, "and you'd assume one must be lessen their bigotry if assisting someone who clearly thinks down upon you. It makes you feel like you're the better person."

"So you're the better person?" She nodded and he smirked. "Well, who said I needed your help anyways?"

"Oh, it's quite clear you need it, regardless if you accept it or not, Zabini," she answered promptly.

He almost laughed at her dry insistence, unable to decipher why he wanted to, because it was admittedly true.

"You just adore being the hero, don't you?"

She huffed. "It's not a question of being a hero, it's doing the _right_ thing."

"So I'm a charity case then?"

"You know I didn't imply that," she replied briskly.

He frowned, feeling a little disappointed he hadn't successfully gotten a rise out of her yet. Which was slightly frustrating on his part because he thrived on prodding her uneven temper. Fortunately, just as they reached the Hospital Wing, an idea had struck him and a smirk masked his frown.

"Oh, then, do tell me, Granger," he mumbled as he coyly reached for her shoulder when they were mere feet away from the door. His smirk widened when she stilled under his hand. "You believe you're _doing_ the right thing?"

Gotcha.

Hermione's cheeks immediately flushed and she felt her legs screaming to buckle. She didn't, however, move. Knowing if she allowed the slightest falter on her part there was no doubt he'd pick up on her discomfort. Instead, her back remained to him as he proceeded.

"Which reminds me, I never inquired what your thoughts were on the rumors circulating around us," he continued placidity, refusing to lift his grip. "I suppose it wasn't good, considering you wanted to disperse them as quickly as you could. Shame, really, when in all actuality, we seem to be fueling them more."

"Your implication, Zabini?" she seethed.

"Nothing, Granger," he sneered fluidly. "I'm just beginning to wonder why you insist on following me around. You said yourself that I have a terrible habit of getting myself into trouble and I wouldn't necessarily disagree with you on that, however, I do question why you find yourself _forced_ into the position of cleaning up after me. If it were up to your friends, they would more than eagerly leave me to the vultures."

She sharply turned to him, her eyes flaring.

"So you're saying that I _want_ to be with you, Zabini?" she raged. "That I simply eat up those rumors of us having a go in broom closets and the most secluded areas of the library?"

Blaise licked his lips devilishly. "Now who said anything about broom closets and the library?"

Hermione's eyes widened, realizing her mistake and, before either of them could comprehend what happened, she had him pinned against the nearest wall, the concern for his damaged leg slipping past their minds. Blaise was now staring downward at her with complete terror in his eyes, immediately stiffening as her body pressed against his. It was then when the witch knew she had once again gained the upper hand and the worrying sensation in the pit of her stomach vanished.

Thank Merlin.

Now, onward with _revenge_.

"You haven't heard of those, have you?" she smiled hazily, batting her eyelashes as he visibly gulped. "Well, they've been recently buzzing around school."

"Really?" he swallowed, paling when he found her fingers dancing across his clothed chest while she slowly stood on her tiptoes as she leaned closer to him.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. "They were described as rather heated snog sessions; filled with uncontrollable desire from what I can recall. Some even claim we managed to steam up the library's windows." She paused dramatically before whispering softly, her hot breath ghosting over his neck, "Why don't we prove those rumors right, _Blaise_?"

He choked.

Hermione giggled to herself before stepping back from Blaise's frozen form, smiling triumphantly at him. "Or maybe we could keep to ourselves, save those hot sessions for someone else."

The Slytherin felt his clouded head begin to clear to complete loath and humiliation. "Granger, I swear –"

"You won't try to outwit me again?" she smiled pleasantly, slipping into another corridor before glancing back with a look of twisted satisfaction smeared against her features. "Good day, Zabini. Give Madam Pomfrey my best regards."

Blaise didn't respond; instead shut his eyes tightly as her footsteps descended further down the hall until the clicking sound disappeared all together. Something told him, whether he wanted to admit it or not, that it was going to take more than a cold shower to get the detestable Gryffindor out of his mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Now, I _know_ you liked that chapter and how, incidentally, Hermione managed to _turn the tables_ (heehee, geddit?) on Blaise. ;) Haha, anyways, reviews are always lovely and very motivational.  
Sorry for the long update, although, it _is_ an improvement from my other updates. I've just been occupied with writing a new George/Cho story (yeah, I know wtf. They're my OTP (: !!) and the new story I questioned you guys about in the previous chapter. Which reminds me, I'd like to thank those who answered my question. And, sadly, I have to admit that, despite what the majority of you want, I'm going with my gut feeling and carrying my new story on with a Theodore/Hermione pairing. Yeah, I know I suck. But, since I've already written stories about Blaise, I believe it's due time to move onto another character (although, I will admit that writing canon!Blaise instead would truthfully mean writing an entirely different character all together) but still, Theodore seems to fit the plot more than Blaise.  
Anyways, with my George/Hermione piece: _Falling to Pieces_ finally completed, the new story with Theodore/Hermione should be up and posted within a few weeks.

Also, fair warning, in that story they're well into their twenties and it's _almost_ parallel to Deathly Hallows' Epilogue, its setting's time is at least a decade earlier though, which is why I'm a little hesitant to post it, seeing as a majority of stories' settings are based upon their school days so yeah. I'm lame, you don't have to tell me that. But do tell me if the plot seems lame so I can do some revising.

And on lamer news, I received my third message this month on myspace with a guy's nudes & asking for mine. Um, kay ew? Haha.


	12. Actions and Consequences

**Disclaimer**: _Still absolutely nothing. _

**A/N**: _Posted my Theodore/Hermione story, _Dimensions and Diversions_, so check it out if you want. (I know, shameless self-pimpage. Forgive me)._

**All That You Haven't Got**  
Chapter Twelve:  
_Actions and Consequences_

Hermione carried her cheerful disposition into the next several hours, still holding onto it strongly as she entered the Great Hall comprised of hungry students settling down for dinner. However, her mood wavered when the majority of the Gryffindor table fell silent upon her arrival. In return she forced herself to ignore them, her prior sanguine feeling failing to quell the humiliation clawing at her feet.

Without holding either of her best friends' gazes she sat next to Harry across from Ron, giving him a quick once over. He was sporting a black eye and a torn collar while his expression grew sour when his stare met hers. "Are you okay?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Been better." A pregnant pause passed over them briefly, tension manifesting between their seated forms. "So, finish up with Zabini?"

Hermione slammed her hands flat onto the table, causing her plate to swivel in its place. "_Excuse me_?!"

Ron leveled her with a glare, rage flaring behind his eyes as red painted itself on his ears. "Oh come on Hermione, you can't expect me not to believe those disgusting rumors of you and Zabini! For Merlin's sake, I saw you two walk out of a _broom closet_ together!"

"That 'broom closet' you're referring to was the Room of Requirement, Ronald! Malfoy ambushed us in the library and we were forced into there – if you weren't so daft maybe you would've noticed Zabini's leg was bleeding when you savagely tried to kill him!" Hermione seethed.

"Oh, so you were snogging in the library and decided to finish up in the Room of Requirement!" falsely accused the redhead, ignoring her latter remark. "Sorry Malfoy interrupted your fraternizing!"

"You. Are. Impossible!" Hermione shrilled before standing sharply to her feet, narrowing her eyes with complete malevolence.

Ron returned her dangerous glare. "Oi! I'm not the only one who thinks so!"

The brunette dragged her vision toward the boy sitting beside her whose body had incidentally gone rigid upon Ron's implication of him. Harry appeared stricken, his eyes darting back and forth between his best friends nervously. "Well?" she hissed.

"Well, I, uh?" he stuttered, stumbling over his own words. "I mean, I… don't – wouldn't mind and all but… he's a Slytherin, Hermione, and… you know how they've got it out for me. What if–"

"–Zabini is just using you for his personal gain? Or to get to Harry?" finished Ron bluntly.

"USING ME?" she exploded. "You think Zabini is _using_ me? Well, for your damn information, Zabini and I are **not** even remotely together and, if we were by chance, I doubt he'd use me to get to Harry or to any of you! And, honestly, I think I can get a boy on my own account without Harry's reputation as the reason behind it!"

"Now you lot did it," Ginny chided as Hermione stalked off, receiving the attention of Gryffindor students and a few of the Hufflepuffs seated a table over. "I think she made it quite clear her and Zabini aren't snogging or even on the same terms."

"Not likely. Honestly, how can she expect me to believe her when she's probably using the library for personal needs with Zabini rather than her so-called 'studying'?" dismissed Ron. "They're together, I tell you. There's no way in hell they're not."

Harry shot Ginny an apologetic smile before returning to pick at his food. She sighed, shaking her head to herself as she muttered, "you'll be sorry."

Blaise certainly was.

Sauntering his way toward the Great Hall filled with stentorian voices he ran into a fuming and familiar witch. She hastily brushed past him, muttering incoherent and dangerous things under her breath and, if it wasn't for their earlier encounter, he would've asked her what happened but refrained himself and instead headed to his table. Like the Gryffindor table had done when Hermione reached it, the Slytherin table rendered itself mute.

"Any children we should expect from the mudblood soon?" sneered Malfoy, exchanging a cruel smirk with Pansy.

"Yeah, who _knows_ what you were doing in that room with her – probably tarnishing yourself even more," she jeered.

Blaise fleered at her words, bending low to even their eye level. She recoiled slightly, fear flashing fleetingly through her otherwise truculent expression. "Funny how she's worth _more_ than you'll ever be, isn't it, Parkinson?" he breathed lowly.

"Say that to me, Zabini," dared Draco, pushing Pansy aside to face the standing wizard.

"Can't, Malfoy," he responded smoothly. The blond appeared pleased only for Blaise to tear the satisfaction from Draco's face when he snarled, "You'll never be in Granger's league. You're too far below her to ever catch up."

Before either of them could retort another word, Draco had keeled over to his side and slumped onto the room's tiled floor. Pansy shrieked loudly, rushing to his aid, and began shaking the blond who was drifting between conscious and unconscious. "Professor, _Professor_!" she trilled wildly as McGonagall passed the table. The stern teacher strayed her beady eyes to the hysterical Slytherin girl, nodding her head curtly for the student to continue. "Did you just see that?! Zabini punched Draco in the face!"

Blaise fixed an indifferent expression on his features when his Transfiguration Professor glanced lethargically at him before redirecting her gaze back onto Draco who was moaning in pain to Pansy. "Sorry, Miss Parkinson, but I can't claim I did."

"Y-you're not going to do anything?!" Pansy called after her Professor who maneuvered around the students. "Professor!"

"I suppose ushering Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary would be a good idea," shrugged McGonagall insouciantly before heading to her seat aside of a glowing Hagrid, still ill over Draco's obvious position behind the trial and near execution of Buckbeack, and Trelawney who busied herself eating her lemon pie with a small smile quirked at her lips.

Pansy huffed to herself before snapping her neck towards Crabbe and Goyle, "well?" she trebled, "What the hell are you waiting for? Help Draco up now!" They quickly jumped at her words, clumsily gathering Draco's limp body in their arms, and, with little grace or care, carried him off to the Hospital Wing.

Meanwhile Blaise shot the Slytherin table a glare and they cowered slightly in their seats, lowering their gazes and began mumbling about trivial things to assure the standing Slytherin they weren't speaking inauspiciously of him. With contentment and his appetite gone, he reeled himself around and ambled out of the Great Hall; a mess of whispers exploding after him. The last exchanged remark he heard being, "What did I tell you, mate? He's got one hell of a punch!" before he disappeared down a hall.

When he reached his destination, the library, he was welcomed with a questionable glance from a Ravenclaw girl, Padma Patil. She bit her lip, mustering enough courage to mutter to him as she passed, "your girlfriend's in the back of the library."

He narrowed his eyes at her upon the news, however, sustained his want to correct her particularly wrong reference pertaining to Hermione and decided to walk to where Padma directed him. What did he have to lose anyways? His reputation that had shattered along with Draco's jaw? Certainly not.

Stilling, he strained his ears to hear softened cries graze over him and, after peering around a bookshelf, discovered Hermione seated at her regular table with her hands cradling her face and catching her tears. Blaise calmly shifted toward her and she stiffened immediately, glancing sourly over her shoulder.

"Zabini," she addressed him distantly.

"The Weasel didn't take too kindly to his apparent 'discovery', I take it," assumed Blaise before boldly taking the seat next to hers.

"He claims we're seeing one another," she informed bitterly as tears continued running down her cheeks, "and that you're using me to get to Harry."

"Malfoy assumes you'll be bearing my child sometime in the near future," Blaise countered and her eyebrows rose. "I don't think he does anymore though. I believe I successfully knocked sense, quite literally, into him."

"Oh Zabini, you _didn't_," she frowned.

He shrugged. "I did. Perhaps it would've been wise to do the same to your Weasley friend."

Hermione flinched, shaking slightly. "I doubt it would clarify our intentions. Ron doesn't want anything to do with me." She paused, several more tears sliding down her face, "_nothing_. Absolutely nothing."

Suddenly she gasped loudly, feeling his arm slide across her shoulders and awkwardly guided her trembling body closer into an awkward, near disturbing, and contorted hug. She stiffened immensely in his grasp, her head swimming with questions of how they managed to shift from trying to viciously outwit one another hours prior to confiding within each other at the back of the library.

"What _are_ you doing, Zabini?" she hissed suspiciously under her breath, pushing away the nagging thought that he smelled remotely like coffee and cinnamon.

"Haven't got a clue, Granger," he torpidly remarked back. "But I figured, since I punched Malfoy in the face and eluded detention while performing the deed, I'm on a roll of doing completely obscure things and I might as well not stop here."

She felt a smile stain her lips and, despite her better judgment along with the current controversy surrounding them, rested against his body. "You're strange," she mumbled into his robes.

"Applicable," he agreed smoothly. "But so are you."

"Everyone is awful."

"Quite," he nodded, "if not terribly controlled with vain attempts to rid us of one another. Funny how we always end up in eyebrow raising predicaments despite their efforts."

"Zabini?" she spoke one last time and he hummed lowly in response. "Tell me _this_ – whatever this is – is going to go away soon and we'll eventually fall back into our regular routines and never speak to one another again… or hug, for that matter."

"Can't promise you much, Granger," sighed Blaise. "But I can promise you it's going to get a lot worse before it comes close to getting better."

"Why's that?"

"Your Weaslette friend just spotted us and promptly ran out of the library."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know you're probably dying now. Yes, he finally put Draco in his place and, more importantly, YES, he semi-hugged Hermione. Anyway, I know its a WTF moment but, personally, I think its 'bout time he tried something on her! It's been, what? Like, twelve chapters already! Justkidding, justkidding. I'd blame myspace for the post. Been trying to avoid the site for quite some time because I keep getting these weird adds from either scene kids or thug life gansters so I've busied myself with writing this story. So, on a more important note, I'd _really_ love to hear your thoughts in reviews ;)  
Also, like I stated earlier, my Theodore/Hermione story _Dimensions and Diversions_ is up. Sweeeet. Checkitout!:D


End file.
